Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND 戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND
by Soryu66 Fanfic
Summary: Weeks after the girls had battled the members of the Pavarian Illuminati, Genjuro had summoned the girls to the base for a meeting as he had discovered a Symphogear reading that was so powerful that the name of the relic itself frightened the man as the relic was called "Diablos".
1. Chapter 1:- Unforeseen foes

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 1:- Unforeseen foes

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

-In the main Headquarters of S.O.N.G, Genjuro and his subordinates were working and were doing their usual thing as they were checking for any Alca-Noise or odd signatures in their scanners but did not see or detect anything on their screens-

Genjuro: This is somewhat frightening.

Fujitaka: What do you mean, sir?

Genjuro: No signs of Alca-Noise activity nor any strange readings for the past month after the girls ended their battle against the members of the Bavarian Illuminati..

Aoi: Isn't that a good thing, sir? So far, there is peace on the globe. -The young lady said to the tall muscular man as she smiled up at him and gave him a cup of coffee as he would oblige and took the cup and drank a bit of the coffee-

Genjuro: Perhaps but the fact that the Alca-Noise had not appear on the scanners is what worries me. They would always appear, every day..

Fujitaka: Maybe they've given up?

Elfnein: Not possible, Alca-Noise don't know the when to give up nor do they even understand the term. -Said the short little girl who was sitting in a large chair behind a screen-

Genjuro: Well, just keep an eye out for any strange activity but how are the girls?

Fujitaka: Maria-san is performing a live concert in Akihabara, Tsubasa-san is watching over Maria-san from the back stage with Ogawa-san's support and the other girls are sleeping over Yukine-san's home while they watch the live on screen.

Genjuro: Heh, at least they are enjoying themselves.

-In the concert in Akihabara, Tsubasa and Ogawa were watching Maria from the backstage as they were watching and listening to Maria singing the song "Stand Up! Lady!", as Maria was singing her song, the crowd sung along with her and were cheering loudly-

""Ready, ready, Stand up! Lady!"

Hi, Good morning!

Putting on lipstick and winking in the mirror makes me feel a bit stronger

Stand up, Lady!

Walkin' in high heels through strong wind is no problem for me

With confidence, the world begins to change one at a time

(I just got to choose a direction)

There is only a Good way to do things

Hey Lady, ready go!

No matter what things I choose to do, I can do them all

Even operating a lever is a job I love

The people I follow look out for me

Could I possibly love without feeling weak?

"What×3 is love?"

What's up? Baby!

You can't imitate someone by looking out for them

I'm only one!

What matters is being true to yourself

What is the definition of a good lady?

(It's how one should look)

I want to look at myself from the ground up

And start being a lady

I should be accustomed to being the ideal type of lady

But I guess having my arms folded all the time is too much?

There are days I laugh so much that my face turns red

Is it strange being in love?

"What×3 is love?"

Anyone can be strong no matter their size

I don't care if I'm the only person

If anyone is missing

I'll do my best to make progress

So I can laugh with everyone as we sing this song

There are two characters left for that important person to say

I wonder if the meaning is to know how to live a little better?

The people I follow look out for me

Could I possibly love without feeling weak?

"What ×3 is love?"

"I want to be able to convey my love from here ""

Tsubasa: She has become a lot more smoother with her songs now.

Ogawa: Indeed, it seems like she has left all of her worries and regrets in the past. -Tsubasa smiled as she watched Maria sing happily-

-Back in Chris' apartment-

Kirika: Desu! Desu desu desu! Go go Maria, desu!

Shirabe: Kiri-chan, you're being loud.

Hibiki: Go go Maria!

Chris: You shut the hell up!

Hibiki: No!

Chris: What did you say?!

Hibiki: Maria! Maria! Mari- Pguh! -A pillow then hit her face as Chris had thrown the pillow at her-

Miku: Hahaha! Hibiki, you need to calm down.

Hibiki: I can't help it! We finally get to sit back and relax after so long without fighting!

Miku: There's still homework and school.

Hibiki: Why Miku?! Why?! Why did you have to ruin the moment for me?!

Miku: Eh?!

-Back in the HQ of S.O.N.G-

-The alarm went off as the whole base was under alert and the name of a relic appeared on the large main monitor in the operations room as the name was "Heracles"-

Genjuro: Heracles?!

Aoi: H-Heracles.. The relic that went missing about 4 years ago..

Genjuro: Track the location of the activation!

Fujitaka: I'm on it!

Genjuro: Contact all Symphogear users immediately!

Aoi: Sir! We can't get through to Tsubasa-chan and Ogawa-san! It seems that their communications in the concert hall has been blocked!

Genjuro: What?!

-Back in Chris' apartment-

Chris: Orders! We gotta go!

Miku: Eh? N-Now?!

Hibiki: This one is right under the concert hall too! We need to go now!

Miku: H-Hibiki!

Hibiki: Don't worry, Miku. I'll come back after I'm done, I always do!

-Hibiki and Chris then ran out of the apartment as Kirika and Shirabe followed behind-

Miku: Hibiki..

-As the four users were running, they saw a helicopter was waiting for them down below as they would then quickly get into the chopper as it took flight and brought them to the concert hall. Underneath the concert hall, the guards that were protecting the hall were all carried away by a large group of gold mechanical robots as the guards had passed out from being attacked by the machines, a gold bot with a cyclops eye walked towards a monitor and started typing out codes through the keyboard as it then activated the large stage door that Maria was standing on and an elevator was rising up to the main performance hall. Maria stopped singing after the ground started shaking as everyone in the hall started panicking as they were thinking it was an earthquake but as soon as the stage under Maria's feet then started to open up, she would quickly make way to the back of the stage-

Maria: What is going on?!

Tsubasa: I don't know! This isn't part of the scheduled performance!

Ogawa: W-What in the world.. -Ogawa was in shock as he took a few steps back at the sight of a giant gold mechanical scorpion standing on the stage as it had rode the elevator up. The large mechanical beast screeched powerfully and loudly, creating a sound wave that destroyed all of the glasses in the concert hall, causing everyone to panic and evacuate. As the people were about to evacuate, their way out were all blocked by more gold machines, some were being blocked by humanoid bots, others by animals, man-sized insects and robotic dinosaurs-

Maria: We can't transform with the civilians here!

Tsubasa: Ogawa! Assist in the evacuation and speed it up quickly, we'll try to handle this without using our gears!

Ogawa: R-Right! Of course! -He said as he then ran back to help the workers evacuate the people as some of the people were trying to fight the bots that were blocking their path-

Maria: Tsubasa, what is your plan? Because I don't have the slightest idea on handling such a beast! -She said as she pointed at the Scorpion that was looking right at the two-

Tsubasa: Distract it from the civilians!

Maria: Sounds good enough! -She took a crowbar from the side and threw it at the bot but it did not even scratched it but instead angered it as it would then screech loudly at the two and charge after them into the backstage but before the Scorpion's pincers could reach the two girls, it stopped moving after hearing an activation song from above as it then slowly reversed back and look up into the air to see four girls falling down to the ground as bright lights surround them-

"Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron"

-Hibiki sang her activation song as she then activated her Gungnir and started singing the song "Makenai Ai ga Koko ni Aru". After she had finished her transformation, she pulled the gauntlet on her right hand back with her left hand as she was prepared to do a charged punch at the scorpion-

"一番槍のコブシ 一直線のコブシ

Gan×2 （進め）Gan×2（歌え）

撃槍ジャスティス

私が選ぶ正義 固め掴んだ正義

離さないこと此処に誓う

突っ走れ 例え声が 枯れても

突っ走れ この胸の歌だけは絶対たやさない

一撃必愛（ぶん守れ）愛は負けない

（全力）ぐっと（全開）ぐっと

踏ん張れ鼓動よ

稲妻を喰らい（雷を）握り潰し

熱き（ハート）翔ける（ハート）

ジャッジした空をぶっ飛ベ

過去を包んだ未来 抱いてくれた未来

側に（ずっと）いるよ（ずっと）

二人一緒だよ

その守るべき明日 陽だまる為の明日

間違えられない選択の欠片-ピース-

突っ走れ 「繋ぐ」という力で

突っ走れ 私は私のまま強くなりたい

覚悟を纏って（ぶん守れ）命かけて

（全身）ぐっと（全霊）ぐっと

込めろ魂

見えないものこそ（信じ合い）背負い合って

滾れ（キズナ）熱き（キズナ）

響かせたいんだ共に

一撃必愛 （ぶん守れ） 愛は負けない

（全力）ぐっと（全開）ぐっと

踏ん張れ鼓動よ

稲妻を喰らい（雷を） 握り潰し

熱き（ハート） 翔ける（ハート）

ジャッジした空をぶっ飛ベ

ぶっ飛ベ！"

-As Hibiki was about to hit the Scorpion, she was pulled back strongly as she flew into the giant monitor screen that was next to the Scorpion and crashed into the screen as giant golden Mantis risen up after tossing Hibiki into the monitor. Before the two giants went to attack Hibiki, shots of bullets and arrows along with buzz saws and sickles came flying down the sky as they were all hitting the beasts but the attacks did not hurt the machines but only infuriated them. The bots that were blocking the civilians then ran away after the four Symphogear users had appeared as the civilians were slightly confused at first but then quickly ran out as fast as they could-

Chris: The hell! These things ain't Alca-Noise!

Kirika: Maybe a new type of Noise, desu!

Shirabe: They are way too mechanical to be Noise! But our priority is taking them down!

Chris: You got that right! Hyaah! -She activated her "Megadeth Party" as she unleashes a barrage of twenty-four missiles from the missile launchers that open up at her sides and fired them at the Mantis and Scorpion and the shots directly hit the two giants, creating a massive explosion, making them unable to see what was ahead- Yeah! Why don't you go back to hell and eat that for an eternity!

Kirika: Go go! Chris-senpai desu!

Shirabe: Wait.. Something doesn't seem right..

Chris: What? Whoa! -The raptorial arms from the Mantis came out from the smoke and grabbed both Shirabe and Kirika with its giant arms, as the two juniors struggled to get out, Shirabe tried sawing through the arms of the machine but the armor on the machine was too thick for her saws to cut through and Kirika had dropped her scythe- H-Hey! Let them go!

Shirabe: A-Ah! I-I can't cut through the arms!

Kirika: D-Desu! T-This hurts desu! -The sound of the Mantis screeching soared loudly as it held onto the two girls as hostages and as Chris was about to charge towards the Mantis, a giant pincer came out from the smoke and grabbed Chris by the body as the Scorpion slowly walked out of the smoke as then made an odd low pitched roar that paralysed Chris of her movements as it would then toss her into the seats in the viewing area as Chris smashed into the seats as she fell unconscious and her gear vanished-

Kirika: C-Chris-senpai!

Shirabe: Senpai! No!

Tsubasa: Hyah! -Tsubasa dropped down onto the Scorpion's head and pierced its amored skull with her blade and stabbed it strongly, causing it to go berserk and screech in pain- Hold still you foul beast! Ugh! -The Scorpion was in a panic as would then charge towards a wall and slammed its head into the wall as Tsubasa quickly jumped away before getting crushed-

Maria: Drop them! -Maria yelled out loud from the side as she glared at the giant Mantis but the insect paid no attention to her but kept staring at Tsubasa instead, Maria then got irritated that the machine was ignoring her as she would then aimed her right arm at the machine's body and activated her "HORIZON†CANNON" and charged up the shot and fired a powerful beam and destroyed half of the Mantis' body, causing it to drop Shirabe and Kirika as the two would land right next to Maria- Are you two all right?

Kirika: Desu!

Shirabe: Y-Yeah but what about Chris-senpai?!

Maria: Kirika! Take Chris somewhere safe, Shirabe, help her.

Kirika: Aye aye desu!

Shirabe: Right! -The two then left to get Chris as Kirika carried Chris in her arms while Shirabe lead the way and tried to make sure no one gets in the way-

Maria: Tch! I can't get through to Elfnein! Tsubasa! Is your coms working?!

Tsubasa: Negative! It seems that our communications are being jammed by something or someone!

Maria: We need to find the source!

Tsubasa: I'll have Ogawa search the perimeter!

-Hibiki then climbed back up from the back of the giant monitor as she scratched the back of her head-

Hibiki: Ow..That actually hurt.. W-What happened?!

Tsubasa: Nothing much, we managed to destroy the two pest.

Hibiki: W-Where's Chris-chan?! And Kirika-chan and Shirabe-chan?!

Maria: I had Kirika and Shirabe take Chris to a safe place, Chris was in no condition to fight after all. -The sound of static was then heard from their communications in their ear as they could hear a weak transmission from Genjuro-

Genjuro: T-The source of the jamming..I-I..Is..

Maria: Commander! Commander Where is the source?!

Genjuro: Basement!

Tsubasa: The basement! Tachibana!

Hibiki: I'm on it! -She then quickly jumped down the opened elevator hole and as she jumped down, she made a large crack at the basement and looked around to see large number of mechanical machines as they were all staring at Hibiki with their bright red eyes, many of them drew out guns and swords and started attacking Hibiki as Hibiki was getting hurt quicker than Alca-Noise could hurt her but she fought back and destroyed them, one by one. After Hibiki had destroyed the bots, Maria and Tsubasa joined up with her as they then walked around the basement saw two guys, one was blonde but they weren't able to catch his face as he was walking into a machine while the other was had a pure black Symphogear armor on with red outlines on each end of the nerves of the armor as he had two devil tails on his rear end and he had large gauntlets that were larger than Hibiki's. The girls' eyes widened at the sight of the male Symphogear user with white hair and marooned coloured eyes as he was rather short as well- A-A male Symphogear user?!

Tsubasa: Who are you?! And why are you doing this?!

Male user: Tachibana Hibiki, Kazanari Tsubasa...Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Three of the six Symphogear users of S.O.N.G.

Maria: H-He knows of our identity!

Hibiki: W-Wait! At least tell us why you are doing this?!

Male user: Orders from our leader. Confidential orders.

Hibiki: W-Well we don't have to fight! We can sort things out if we just talk to each other like what we are doing now!

Male user: I am but a second-in-command, not a leader. Although, I do respect that you would rather discuss the matters through a discussion rather than fighting.

Hibiki: Then why don't we just do that?! Y-You can tell your leader that we mean no harm! We are just protecting the world from harm!

Male user: Protecting the world? Causing destruction by saving the world does not mean that you are protecting the world, Tachibana.

Hibiki: C-Causing destruction..?

Male user: Let us be fair then, my name is Soran. 2nd in command of the Order Patch and we seek only order! If there is no order, there will be war!

Tsubasa: War?! Foolish of you! You think you could stop us?!

Soran: I never said I was the only male Symphogear user. -Soran said as he took a step into the vehicle behind him as the hatched closed and then it accelerated and escaped as the three watched them escape-

Hibiki: A-A war..?

Tsubasa: Tachibana, don't think too much about it, it is only words. He is lying.

Hibiki: He isn't! Think about it Tsubasa-san!

Maria: Hibiki! Calm down! You're overthinking it!

Hibiki: I am not! You just don't realise that what he just said is actually true! The way we've been protecting this planet is wrong..

Tsubasa: W-What are you trying to say?

Hibiki: We get innocent people involved in our fights! During our battles, homes are getting destroyed! People die from our enemies when we are ordered to keep the people safe but still, many of them died!

Tsubasa: Tachibana..

Hibiki: I hate to admit it but I would have to agree with that guy! Although it's obvious that he's our enemy, I agree with the fact that the way we are doing things is wrong!

Maria: -She would then walk up to Hibiki and slapped her face strongly, causing Hibiki to fall down as her cheek was red from the slap and Hibiki would put her hand on her cheek- You idiot! Even if the things we do are bad! There is still good in them! If three people were killed because of us, we will be able to save millions from the sacrifice of three!

Hibiki: Then why don't we just sacrifice ourselves..

Tsubasa: Tachibana!

Maria: No Tsubasa! I get it! Hibiki, I get it! You're now looking back at what we've done in the past but there's nothing we can do about it! All we have to do now is look ahead, okay? -She said as she got down to Hibiki and placed a hand on Hibiki's shoulder but Hibiki then slapped Maria's hand away as she deactivated her gear and just walked away- Hibiki..

Tsubasa: L-Let's just leave her alone for a while, but first. We must discuss this matter with the commander.

Maria: What? Oh, Y-Yes! Yeah, you're right.. -Maria can't help but worry for Hibiki as she just watched her walk away, looking depressed-

-In the vehicle of the escaped male users-

Soran: Jin's gonna kill you when he finds out that you nearly crushed his sister.

Male user 2: Ah don't worry~ Besides, I put my sister in the ranks of the two crushed set too anyway, so we're even!

Soran: I don't understand you, Kinji.. You've been looking for your sister for over a decade and this is what you do when you see her again?

Kinji: Haha! -The blonde male laughed loudly as he pressed a button on the controls as the vehicle started to drive on its own as Kinji turned his seat back to Soran as he had a lightly gold armored Symphogear on as well as a pair of goggles on his head, a bot then walked up to Kinji and gave him a bottle of coke as Kinji then opened it up and drank it- Look, Soran. I know you are concerned about the girls but we need to show real strength! That is what Jin-san said as well! Besides, I Akatsuki Kinji will not back down from an order by my superior!

Soran: I just hope Jin knows what he is doing..

Kinji: Hey hey~ Don't go blaming Jin-san for this! It's like what you said: "Causing destruction by saving the world does not mean that you are protecting the world." and "If there is no order, there will be war!" Is what you said too~

Soran: Yeah but still, the girls would be valuable allies!

Kinji: Look! Even if they become our allies! We still need show them that the Order Patch is not something they can toy with! We are the first few Male Symphogear users on the planet! Before us was some guy named "Shan Vile" or whoever that guy is! Look, the important thing is that we will show them that we are the ultimate users! No matter what they use! I'm sure you've seen the records of their battles! The Ignite Module and X-Drive! Along with their Swan Song! The ultimate buff for them!

Soran: What's your point?

Kinji: They may have those power ups but we have the three things that the girls do not possess.

Soran: Hmm? -He raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arm and looked at Kinji-

Kinji: Light Side form! Granting use male users of the element of light to be able to control anything made out of light! Dark Side form! transforming a dark elemental based user into the ultimate fighter that not even the Ignite Module could compete with! Then we have the three ultimate fighters. You, Jin-san and Haruka. With Jin-san's Dragon Resonance, Haruka's Black Superb Song and your ability to transform into Shiranui or even the Demi-God known as Kusanagi or even Ninetails would frighten them! Besides! If you look at Hibiki-chan, you know for a fact that she never had a weakness from all of her past battles...Until now.. -Kinji smug at Soran as he then pointed at Soran- Her new biggest weakness..

Soran: -He said nothing as he was thinking about what Kinji said and was concerned about Hibiki but he kept quiet and acted like nothing happened- I see..

Kinji: Don't worry, Jin-san doesn't know who are the other users! He only knows that his sister, Shirabe-chan is a user~

Soran: Why's that?

Kinji: He wants to surprise himself, is what he said..

Soran: Typical Jin.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Chapter 2:- The Bride and the Groom

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 2:- The Bride and the Groom

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

-Back in the base of S.O.N.G, the Symphogear users along with the other higher ranked officers and Genjuro were together in the meeting room as they were discussing about the male Symphogear users that the girls had come across last night-

Genjuro: The attack from last night was so unpredictable!

Ogawa: Indeed and not to mention, the attackers were Symphogear users as well, but male users.

Aoi: Were they powerful? -Aoi asked Hibiki as she looked at her-

Hibiki: W-Why don't you ask Maria-san or Tsubasa-san..?

Elfnein: Hibiki-san..

Maria: We have not fought them up close yet so we still don't know how powerful they are.

Elfnein: Actually. You have. You all have tasted the power of one of them.

Kirika: Desu?

Shirabe: W-What do you mean by that?

Elfnein: Thanks to Tsubasa-san for being able to take hold of one of the metalic pieces from the machines, I was able to go through the scrap and I discovered something phenomenal.

Genjuro: What is it?

Elfnein: The machines are the relics themselves. The user is controlling them or either commanding them. Like a King ordering his servants to fight or serve him and the name of the relic was known as Heracles.

Tsubasa: So the machines are part of the same relic, huh?

Chris: The hell?! That ain't fair! That bastard of a Symphogear user has the ability of creating an army to fight for him while we have to rush right into danger while he gets to sit back and let his army do his dirty work for him?!

Elfnein: In a way, yes, but I also found out that the relic has a sort of a downside to its powerful ability to spawn an army. It disables the user from fighting with his own weapons.

Tsubasa: What does that mean?

Elfnein: It means that the user can't hold guns or swords that were made by his relic but he can man a fortress that was made by his relic and arm the fortress with weapons that could possibly overpower Ichaival.

Chris: Ha! I'd like to see him try! If he ever show his face again, I'll beat him to a pulp with my bare hands!

Kirika: You don't even know what he looks like, desu! Besides, none of us knows what he looks like! The only thing that Hibiki-senpai said about his look is that he has blonde hair!

Chris: Tch!

Elfnein: That's not the only thing we should all be worried about. The other user that was there last night was using a powerful God powered relic made by the ancestors of Japan's finest warriors. The all powerful Blade of Kusanagi.

Tsubasa: The B-Blade of Kusanagi?!

Maria: T-Tsubasa? What sort of relic is that?

Tsubasa: The Blade of Kusanagi is a sword that was used by a powerful warrior of Nippon that went by the name of "Kusanagi", legend has it that the Blade is so powerful that it could even match up against the all powerful Excalibur. The Blade killed the powerful Ninetails of the west coast of Nippon, took out the Demon Lord known as Yamata-no-Orochi and even killed Gods and Angels!

Maria: A-A holy relic?

Tsubasa: Perhaps even more powerful.. But I saw no blade! Are you certain that it is the Blade of Kusanagi?!

Fujitaka: We are 100% sure that it is the Blade of Kusanagi, it says so through the scanners.

Shirabe: The user of Heracles was a real pain to deal with, his army is much more stronger than Alca-Noise..

Kirika: Desu..

Elfnein: That is because the machines are made with a certain relic alloy that nullifies all negative effects from other relics and weapons. The only way to destroy the machines is by slicing or by erasing.

Maria: Erasing?

Elfnein: Like the Shenshou Jing's ability to erase anything that is a relic.

Maria: That relic, huh?

Tsubasa: What about Tachibana's ability to destroy by punches?

Elfnein: That would certainly work but if the Machines are that smart, then Hibiki-san would need to plan out her attack instead of charging head on.

Hibiki: Eh? S-So you're saying..

Genjuro: The relic known as Heracles has put you under binds, forcing you to not attack with just brute force.

Aoi: Right now, you should attack with a plan, okay Hibiki-chan?

Hibiki: R-Right..Okay.. -She said as she was still concerned about what Soran had said to her-

Genjuro: -He'd sigh as he would then cross his arms and look at the girls and noticed that they all seemed exhausted- All right, you girls are dismissed, you may go enjoy yourselves for the time being while the rest of us will handle this case.

-The girls got up from their seats as they left the meeting room. Hibiki returned back home while Chris went out to have lunch and Tsubasa went to the garage to fix up her bike. As for Maria, Kirika and Shirabe, the three went their own way and went to the city to get something to eat together. As the three were walking past stores, Maria stopped as she looked to her left and looked inside the glass of the store that was displaying a wedding dress as Maria can't help but imagine herself wearing a wedding dress, she would then shake her head lightly to try to not think of getting married but she continued to look anyway. As Maria continued to look into the glass, she then saw the reflection of someone standing next to her as it was a man and through the reflection, she saw the Bride and the Groom together as Maria would then turn to her right to see who the man was and her eyes widened at the sight of a tall young male who had thick long black hair with a pinch of faded blue dye on his hair with a spiky end from the back of his hair that reaches down the back of his neck and beautiful bright blue eyes. He wears a small bright red hairpin with a plastic strawberry on top of the hairpin, as she looked at the male, her eyes widened as she blushed slightly from the sight of him as he was looking at her as well, he was holding onto a small plastic bag as he would then pull out a small lollipop that was the shape of a Lily and gave it to Maria as he would smile at her passionately and innocently. Maria skipped a heartbeat after the male had given her a lollipop and smiled at her as she would slowly reach her hand out to the lollipop and grab it slowly as the male would then speak out to her-

Male: You seem troubled, although it is none of my business, why don't you take some time off of work and sit back and relax for a day or two?

Maria: -She tried to reply back to him but was too shy to say anything as she was blushing even more so than ever that he knew that she was troubled by work but it was then she spoke out to him softy- T-Thank you! I-I'll consider that..

Male: Not at all. -He said to her with a smile as he would then look to his right and noticed that a blonde haired male with goggles on his head and a teenage boy with long eye lashes and beautiful bright blue eyes and hair similar to the male and had piercings on his ears were waiting as the male then turned to them and walked towards the two slowly but Maria reached out to him by speaking softly to him-

Maria: W-Wait..!

Male: -He stopped as he looked back at her as he turned his body around and looked at her- Yes?

Maria: M-May I know your name?

Male: -He'd smile as he would then chuckle softly and look at Maria with a big smile on his face- Jin. Satoru Jin! And I apologise for asking this late but what about yours?

Maria: E-Eh? M-My name? I-I'm M-M-Maria! M-Maria Cadenzavna Eve! I-it's nice to meet you, S-Satoru-san!

Jin: You're being too formal. Please, just call me "Jin".

Maria: J-Jin..?

Jin: Yeah, just call me by that name, Maria~

-Maria skipped a heartbeat once more as she blushed even more so after hearing Jin say her name-

Maria: A-All right then, d-do you want to-...

Blonde male: Jin-san! We're getting hungry here!

Jin: I-I'm sorry but why don't you two go on ahead? I'll meet you there!

Blonde male: Buu! Fine! -The two males left and went off-

Jin: Oh! Let's take a selfie together!

Maria: E-Eh?! A selfie? H-Here?! In public?!

Jin: I-It's a picture not like anything bad is gonna happen.

Maria: R-Right! Good point.. -She blushed and got embarrassed for overthinking but as Jin stood right next to her and pulled out his phone to take a picture of the two of them, the two would smile happily as they both looked up at the screen with slight blushes on their cheeks-

Jin: Great! You look lovely here~

Maria: O-Oh please, I-I look ridiculous there..

Jin: Perhaps that is what you think but not to me~ -Maria's eyes widened after hearing what he said as she would look at him-

Maria: D-Do you want to uh..

Jin: Exchange numbers?

Maria: N-No! I...

Jin: Sure, why not~?

Maria: J-Jeez you're such a tease!

Jin: Haha! I like to tease around people, haha! -The two would then exchange phone numbers together for a moment- Anyway, I need to go now, my friends are waiting for me, I'll see you soon, Maria~ -He said as he turned back and ran while looking back at Maria with a smile on his face as he waved back at her while Maria waved back at him as she forced a smile when he left, after he had left, her smiled disappeared as she can't help but feel depressed after hearing him say goodbye to her. It was then Shirabe and Kirika stared closely at Maria up close as they startled her-

Maria: Ah! W-What are you two doing?!

Kirika: Maria.. Did you just get a boyfriend, desu?

Maria: What?! N-No! Not at all! He's not a boyfriend!

Kirika: A fan?

Maria: No..

Kirika: Then who was he?!

Maria: I-It's none of your business!

Kirika: DEATH! Tell me, desu!

Maria: Shirabe? -She looked at Shirabe and noticed that Shirabe had her left hand on her chest as she was looking at the direction Jin left from as Maria saw a slight blush on Shirabe's cheeks- S-Shirabe..?

Shirabe: Huh? O-Oh! Yes?

Maria: Are you all right?

Shirabe: Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just a little hungry..

Kirika: Me too, desu! We should get going desu!

-The three then went to a nearby cafe for lunch and as they entered the cafe, they noticed the cafe was only filled with girls and the girls were all looking at one direction from inside the cafe and they were all looking at three guys who were talking to each other and were hanging out together and Maria's eyes widened at the sight of Jin and his friends together as Jin put down his glass bottle of soda as he noticed Maria and waved at her while the other two then looked at the three that just came in, Maria waved back at Jin as Maria, Shirabe and Kirika then took their seats elsewhere to avoid eye contact with the males. As the three girls took their seats, Shirabe and Maria sat close to each other as the two were facing the direction that could look at Jin from afar while Kirika was facing the two girls-

Kirika: Desu? Why are you two looking at them, desu? -She looked back to see the male with earrings on and long eye lashes as Kirika's eyes widened at the sight of the bad boy as she blushed madly, after looking at him for a whole minute, she quickly turned back to the girls with her face completely red as she would then put her hands on her cheeks as the waiter came to take their order- DDDDDDEEEESSSSSUUUUUU!

-A few seconds later after the girls had ordered what they wanted, Kirika was daydreaming about the male she saw as her face was completely red-

Kirika: D-Desu~

Shirabe: Kiri-chan?

Maria: Looks like she found her first love.

Shirabe: W-What?!

Kirika: N-No! I did not! I-I just..I just think that he's...Dreamy, desu..

Maria: So you admire him?

Kirika: Yes!

Maria: So you love him then.

Kirika: Desu?!

Shirabe: The one next to Kirika's crush is quite charming too. -Shirabe said as she was actually staring at Jin and as Maria noticed that Shirabe was looking at Jin, she pouted slightly and turned Shirabe's head to the direction of the blonde male instead-

Maria: W-What about him? He looks rather dashing too, don't you think~?

Shirabe: M-Maria, w-what are you doing..?

Maria: Oh nothing~ Just letting you know that the blonde there is open for targets~

Shirabe: I-I see but I-I'm not interested in the blonde though, the other one seems more interesting-

Maria: Ahhh! Shirabe! Say no more! You must not speak of him! -She said loudly as she covered Shirabe's mouth and everyone in the cafe turned their attention to Maria and as Maria noticed that Jin was looking at her, he'd laugh softly as he had placed a hand on his mouth, Maria then got embarrassed as she blushed madly and took her hands off of Shirabe's mouth and covered her face due to embarrassment-

-Back in the guy's table-

Blonde: Jin-san, the girl in black, are you sure that she's the one?

Jin: 100% positive that she is the one and only little sister that I had taken care of from the orphanage, and which do you think is your sister, Kinji?

Kinji: Definitely the blonde, she has my hair! Messy blonde hair, dude! But she just looked at Haruka and went all "Kyaa!" for a moment! What did you do?!

Haruka:... -The rebellious looking male said nothing as he looked at Kinji and just drank his drink-

Kinji: But hey, Maria Cadenzavna Eve, eh? Not bad~

Jin: What do you mean?

Kinji: S-She's uh..Oh..She's a popular idol singer~ She's well known for her singing and dancing~ Along with Kazanari Tsubasa-chan~ The two make a great duo together~

Haruka: Pervert.

Kinji: What?!

Jin: Hahaha. I didn't know that she was popular, I just found her to be rather beautiful at first sight.

Kinji: You don't say?

Jin: I'm sorry?

Kinji: God, I forgot you don't have a proper sense of humour like me or Ayumu!

Jin: Eh? Anyway, did Soran say that he'll come by?

Kinji: Nah, he said he had to go out to buy groceries. I swear man, he's like a woman!

Jin: A woman?

Kinji: He does everything a woman would do! Clean, cook and shop! I'm just glad he doesn't get a period like normal women..

Jin: Haha! That's Soran all right, he cares about everyone's health after all.

Kinji: Yeah and I respect him for that but he doesn't have to do so much..

Jin: He wants to do it because he enjoys having something to do. I would do the shopping but he insisted in doing it instead so why not?

Kinji: Yeah I guess..

-Under the table of the male, Jin was secretly texting Maria as Haruka saw what he was doing but said and did nothing as he minded his own business. While Maria was eating her meal, she then felt her phone vibrating in her pocket as she would then take it out to see that she got a message from Jin, she'd blush slightly from the sight of his name on her phone as she read the mail as it said "Your embarrassed expression was adorable~". Maria eyes widened as she pouted a little and replied back to him as Jin checked his phone and saw the message as it said: "Don't be rude! It was really embarrassing for me! Dummy!", before Jin replied to the message, he laughed softly as Kinji looked at him with a confused look and Maria saw him laughing from a distance and can't help but feel happy and relaxed to see Jin happy as she watched him from a distance while Shirabe was eating her meal as well and was looking at Jin as well. In the park that was not far from Shibuya, Miku was walking through the park as she had just came back from the supermarket from her usual grocery shopping and as she was walking, she saw large grocery bags left unattended under a tree, she then heard the sound of a kitten meowing as she then looked up at the three to see a person trying to save the kitten-

Miku: H-Hey! It's dangerous! Y-You should call the fire department or get an adult to help!

-The man quickly grabbed the kitten with his arm and as he did, his body turned, causing him to fall and as he fell, Miku panicked and dropped her bags and ran towards the man but she was not able to reach him in time but when he fell, he landed onto the ground with his legs as he was standing on one knee as he would then let the kitten down from his arm and it let go as he would then stand up and when he stood up, he was shorter than Miku by a few centimeters but the male had a somewhat adorable look on his face, despite the scar on the bottom of his left cheek and the top right of his forehead, he had greyish silver hair and dark maroon coloured eyes with two long braids from the sides of his hair that reaches down to his stomach along with a chained choker on his neck as he looked up at Miku-

Soran: What?

Miku: Y-You're just a child...H-How can you not hurt your legs from that jump?!

Soran: Tch! A-A child?! -Soran got irritated from hearing her call him a child- I am not a child! I am 18 years old!

Miku: Eh?! Y-You're two years older than me?!

Soran: Yes, yes I am.

Miku: I-I'm sorry but I didn't know because you are so..

Soran: Y-Yes! Yes! Yes! I am aware that I am tiny! I get that! How would you like if someone called you small?!

Miku: I...Might actually be happy.

Soran: Oh right, I forgot.. You're a girl..

Miku: Wha-?! W-What does that mean?! I-It's not like I like being short either!

Soran: Well you're taller than me, at least you're more proud of yourself!

Miku: Well yeah! I am proud!

Soran: Then be proud then!

Miku: Talking to you makes me prideful!

Soran: And talking to you makes me sad!

Miku: W-Why are we yelling at each other?!

Soran: I don't know! Ugh.. L-Let's just call it a day..

Miku: Y-Yeah, let's do that..B-But are you new to the area? I've never seen you here before.

Soran: O-Oh I just moved here a few days ago.

Miku: Ah! You're Tatebayashi-san then!

Soran: Y-Yeah..

Miku: I'm Kohinata Miku~ Which floor do you live on?

Soran: 5th.

Miku: Same as mine!

Soran: Eh? Really?

Miku: Yeah! Are your parents at home?

Soran:...N-No, I'm living on my own.. -He got a little quiet as he would then look away with a slightly depressed look on his face as Miku then realised that Soran had lost his parents as she then felt bad for asking such a question-

Miku: I-I'm so sorry for asking that question..

Soran: N-No, it's not your fault.. A-Anyway, I should get going.

Miku: W-Wait! I-I'll come with!

Soran:... -He then looked at Miku and thought about what she said as he considered about her safety percentage if she were to head back to her apartment by herself or with him, so he decided to let her come with him- All right then.

Miku: So tell me about yourself~

Soran: What..?

-Moments later when the two reached their apartment building, Soran's apartment was right next to Miku's, as the two were about to enter their home, Miku would then ask Soran-

Miku: Tatebayashi-kun, would like to come in for tea?

Soran: Perhaps some other time?

Miku: A-All right then..

Soran: -He noticed that Miku got a little sad as he would then try to cheer her up- M-Maybe later tonight around 7? I'll stop by..

Miku: Really? Okay then!

Soran: A-And just call me "Soran", my family is hard to pronounce after all.

Miku: A-Are you sure that I can call you by your first name?

Soran: I don't see why not?

Miku: S-Soran!

Soran: Yes?

Miku: Soran!

Soran: W-What?

Miku: Hehe~ I'll see you later then!

Soran: O-Okay..? -The two would then enter their apartment. As Soran entered his, he leaned on the door and turned on the lights as a little white Munchkin cat came up to greet Soran as it had worn a red collar with the name "Hope" written on the tag as Soran got down to the cat and petted its head and rubbed under its chin as it started to purr from being petted and rubbed by Soran and as Soran was giving the the cat attention, he felt a little strong pulse in his chest after remembering Miku calling him by his first name, his cheeks turned red a little but he was a little confused by what it was as he then shook his head and grabbed the bags and went to keep the groceries. As for Miku, she had leaned her back on the door after entering the apartment as she took a deep breath with a blush on both of her cheeks as she then sighed and smiled softly-

Hibiki: Miku? What's wrong?

Miku: Hmm? O-Oh it's nothing! I invited a new neighbour to come by for tea tonight, I hope you don't mind.

Hibiki: Tonight? Oh! I'm sorry but I can't join you guys!

Miku: Eh? Why not?

Hibiki: I have training with my master! I need to get stronger! So I'll be back late tonight! Maybe by 11-12?

Miku: A-All right?

Hibiki: You can have fun with the neighbour and tell me what you did after that~ Hehe~

Miku: Yeah! I will!

-After Miku put her bags down on the kitchen counter, she placed both of her hands on her chest as she blushing madly as she was overthinking and overreacting about being alone with Soran for the night but she would then smack her cheeks lightly with her hands to think straight as she would then prepare dinner-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. Chapter 3:- Transformation

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 3:- Transformation

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

-It was night and it was 6:45 P.M. as Soran would press on the doorbell to Miku's apartment. Inside the apartment, when Miku heard the doorbell rang, she quickly took off her apron and went to the mirror to check her hair as she would then run to the door and opened it with a smile on her face as she looked down at Soran-

Miku: Hi there, Soran.

Soran: Stop looking at me like I'm a little boy.

Miku: I'm not!

Soran: The grin on your face and the way you look down while you're looking at me makes it seem otherwise.

Miku: I-I'm sorry but come on in. -Soran then entered the apartment as he looked around and noticed that the apartment was more colourful and less plain compared to his as he was a little jealous- What's wrong?

Soran: N-Nothing... You have a roommate?

Miku: Yeah, but she just left for her training class just awhile ago.

Soran: Training class?

Miku: Karate? Or something to do with martial arts.

Soran: Ah I see. Hardworking girl like you then.

Miku: I guess you can say that. -She said as she remembered that Hibiki never focus in class nor does she do her homework- B-But anyway! What would you like to do?

Soran: I don't know, I thought you had something in mind?

Miku: Why don't we get to know each other a little more?

Soran: Okay? -He said as he sat down in the living room and was sitting down on the beanbag as he was beginning to sink into the beanbag and as Miku saw him sinking down into the bag, she laughed loudly at the sight of him seeing him completely sunk into the beanbag as only his legs, arms and braids of his hair could be seen-

Miku: Ahahahaha!

Soran: Shauf auwp! H-Hall mih!(Shut up! Help me!) -Soran shouted as his face was in the beanbag as Miku would then walk over to him and was about to pull him up but before she did, she took out her phone and took a picture of him in that position as she would then place her phone on the coffee table and then pull him up as Soran's head became messed up as he looked unhappy-

Miku: Aww~ Your hair is all messed up now.

Soran: L-Leave it! It'll go back to normal anyway.

Miku: No way! I hate seeing messy things! Wait right here! -Miku then went to the bathroom and came back out with a box and she would then place the box on the coffee table and opened it up as it was filled with makeup-

Soran:...What's that?

Miku: Makeup!

Soran: W-What..?

Miku: I'm going to pull the braids off, you don't mind me doing that, right?

Soran: I-I guess but why..?

Miku: To straighten your hair!

Soran: Okay then.. -Miku then sat on the floor in front of Soran as she undone the two braids and then noticed that Soran looks exactly like a girl as she then noticed that he was also wearing a black and red Kimono-

Miku: Why are you wearing a Kimono?

Soran: It's what I usually wear when I'm at home and when I feel comfortable.

Miku: It suits you~

Soran: Thank you.

Miku: What's with the chain choker? -She asked as she was combing his hair with a large brush-

Soran: Fashion, why?

Miku: Fashion? Chokers are rarely used nowadays though.

Soran: What?! Really?!

Miku: They were used like a 20-30 years ago?

Soran:...I-I'm still gonna use it! I like it!

Miku: Then why don't you try this choker? -She gave him a black choker that had a blood drop design on the center, she would then take off his chain choker and put on the black choker on him and then look at him as she smiled at him- Now this makes you look better!

Soran: Really? A-Are you sure it doesn't make me look weird?

Miku: I'm sure a guy like you won't look anymore weirder with your excessively long hair.

Soran: Eh?! I-I actually looked weird from the start?!

Miku: N-No! Not weird! But unique! Different! In a good way too!

Soran: D-Different?

Miku: Cute and cool different~

Soran: Cute?

Miku: Yes, cute, why? You don't like me calling you cute?

Soran: How am I cute?

Miku: Hmm~ I won't tell you~

Soran: What? Tell me!

Miku: No~

Soran: Hmph! Fine then! -He pouted as he crossed his arms-

-Miku giggled softly as she blushed and looked at him as she adored the way he was acting as she would then thought to herself- "Despite being as old as Tsubasa-san, he's actually just as childish as Hibiki in a way but a little more.. Cuter~ Maybe I'll tease him a little more."

Miku: Soran?

Soran: Hmm?

Miku: Have you ever had a girlfriend?

Soran: A girlfriend? What's that?

Miku: Oh you~ You know~ A girlfriend~

Soran: No, I don't know. What's a girlfriend?

Miku: A lover of the opposite sex?

Soran: A-A partner?! -He asked loudly as he would then blush madly and get embarrassed- O-O-Of course not! W-Why would I have a girlfriend?! Besides! I-I was never interested in l-l-love!

Miku: Oh? But you're a guy, shouldn't you be a little curious about the body parts of the opposite gender?

Soran: Aren't they the same as guys?

Miku: What? No! No! Boys and Girls are all different! That's why they are known as the opposite sex! Male and Female! D-Didn't you go to school before?

Soran: I did but I chose to not be part of Science class because it was too complicated for me.

Miku: Oh, I guess that makes sense, wait NO! That does not make sense! What about middle school or elementary school?!

Soran: I also chose to not study that subject during those times in school..

Miku: Oh my..

Soran: W-What? D-Did I do something wrong?

Miku: "...He's so pure! Like an actual little boy!" -Miku thought to herself as she stopped combing his hair and put her hands on her mouth to cover her grin and as her hands were covering her mouth, she smelled a sort of sweet scent from her hands as she would then smell her hands as her eyes widened- T-This smell..

Soran: What? What's wrong?

Miku: Watermelon extract?

Soran: H-How did you know?

Miku: I use the same one too!

Soran:...I'm going to buy new shampoo tomorrow.

Miku: What? No! Don't! Besides, the sweet smell suits you~

Soran: What?! How?!

Miku: Because you're cute?

Soran: Adding a question mark after saying that does not make it any better!

Miku: Oh come on! I mean it! You do look cute! -She said as she would then reach out to get her phone as she would then take a picture of Soran and then showed the picture to him as he looks like a girl sitting down as his hair was down- You see! Feminine!

Soran: H-Hey! Delete that!

Miku: No. I'm going to keep it!

Soran: No! Don't you dare! Delete it now! Or I'll..

Miku: Or you'll what?

Soran: I-I'll count to three!

Miku: And do what after that?

Soran: Attack!

Miku: Soran you pervert~ -She said with a smug on her face and a slight blush on her cheeks as she looked at him-

Soran: Eh? N-No! No! Look! Delete the picture now or I'll count to three!

Miku: Make me!

Soran: One...

Miku: Nope nope~

Soran: Two!

Miku: -She then showed him the picture of him as she set it up as her wallpaper on her phone- Too late!

Soran: Three! -He then jumped over the coffee table as Miku then ran around the apartment while Soran chased her- Get back here!

Miku: No~ You can't catch me~ -As Miku was running from Soran, she was smiling happily and was laughing loudly as she was became more childish and free with Soran. As she ran, she stopped right in front of her bed as Soran then ran up to her and pushed her down onto the bed strongly by accident as it was then Soran was on top of Miku and the two were breathing heavily and were sweating from the running as they were looking at each other's eyes closely- Y-You finally caught me, huh?

Soran: Y-Yeah.. -As Soran was looking at Miku closely, she would slowly wrap her arms around his neck but before she could do so, he moved back quickly and was looking away from her as he was blushing, Miku sat up and looked at him as she smiled and then pulled him to her as she would then pin him on the bed-

-As Miku had pinned Soran down on the bed, she skipped a heartbeat at the sight of Soran looking innocent as his face was completely red, he was sweating slightly and his eyes were teary as he seemed to be embarrassed to be pinned down by her. Miku blushed as she looked at him and then thought to herself- "So he's really that innocent.. Even more innocent than me or any of the other girls that I know, but I can't rush this, we only just met today..Wait! Why am I doing this to him anyway?! I-I just did it without thinking too! Oh my goodness, what is the matter with me?! Ahhh! Get your senses together, Miku! If Hibiki finds out that I assaulted our neighbour, she will think I'm a complete weirdo! B-But..For some reason...I just.." -She looked at Soran as she placed her right hand on his cheek and turned his face to her as the two were then looking at each other- "I can't take my eyes off of him.." -Miku then got off of him as she then sat up on the bed and sighed as Soran sat up as well and looked at her as he seemed a little confused-

Soran: Something wrong?

Miku: What? O-Oh it's nothing. Looks like I have to take my time with you from now on~

Soran: Pardon?

Miku: You'll find out soon enough~ Now, about that tea I mentioned before.

-Hours passed as Soran had left the apartment and Miku had noticed that Soran had a silver ring with a red crystal on it, she said nothing as she said her goodbyes to Soran as he went back to his apartment. Moments later, Hibiki got back home as she was exhausted from the training-

Hibiki: I'm back.

Miku: Welcome back, how was training?

Hibiki: Tough as usual, but how was your hangout with our neighbour?

Miku: Really really fun~

Hibiki: Oh? Maybe I should meet this person~

Miku: Hmm~ No.

Hibiki: Eh? Why not?

Miku: He's quite sensitive and shy~

Hibiki: The neighbour's a guy?

Miku: Yeah~

Hibiki: Oh? Did you just get yourself a boyfriend or something~? Hehe~

Miku: I don't know, why don't you guess?

Hibiki:.. -Her eyes widened after Miku said that- Please tell me you're joking! Who's gonna make lunch and stuff?!

Miku: I didn't say that I was dating him now did I?

Hibiki: Oh thank goodness~

-The next following day in the base of S.O.N.G. Elfnein was studying the relics and was trying to create a new type of LiNKER for Maria's team but as she was experimenting, the whole base shook as the alarm rang through the whole base, alerting all of the workers as Elfnein then ran out of her lab and asked a soldier that was passing by her lab-

Elfnein: What happened?!

Soldier: We're being under attack!

Elfnein: By what?!

Soldier: Alca-Noise! -The soldier said to Elfnein as he quickly ran to the entrance of the base and went into battle with the other fighters as Elfnein stood there and watched them ran as she was confused-

Elfnein: A-Alca-Noise? Here? The chances of them finding the base is not more than 1%! How?! Unless.. -She would then run to the main operations room to meet up with Genjuro and the others as they were watching the soldiers fight against the Alca-Noise-

Genjuro: Elfnein! Good! You're here! The Noise came out of nowhere!

Elfnein: The magic barrier has been breached!

Fujikata: That's right! It was destroyed from the inside by something or someone! Like it was sabotaged!

Elfnein: Where is Hibiki-san and the others?

Aoi: All six Symphogear users are fighting against the Noise as we speak! It is only the matter of time when the Noise will be defeated by them.

Ogawa: I get the feeling that something bad might actually happen..

Genjuro: Hibiki-kun! Tsubasa! Chris-kun! Exterminate the Noise with everything you got! We must keep this base of operations safe!

Elfnein: They must protect the alchemy lab as well! That building is filled with toxic energy of LiNKERs! It'll cause a massive explosion if not protected!

Genjuro: You heard her!

-In the battlefield-

Chris: You make it sound so easy! -She said as she fired her missile pods from her sides and took out all of the Noise that were in the air while Tsubasa fought off the larger sized Noise while Hibiki took out the ones that swarmed around the soldiers-

-Deep in the forest, Kinji along with two other male Symphogear users were watching over him as Kinji was typing through a laptop-

Kinji: All right, Jin-san, the building on the left of the main HQ is the alchemy lab, get in there with Haruka and take as many Core-LiNKERs as you can! We can use those to expand the armada and accelerate production!

Jin: Got it. Soran, Haruka, if we get caught, attack but do not kill.

Soran: Right. -Haruka nodded as he had a black Symphogear armour that had blue stripe outlines on the side and had 8 long scarfs swaying in the air as the scarfs were connected to the male's neck, elbows, wrists and legs and was holding onto a black and silver dagger on his left hand-

-Jin had a sharp single horn on his head that points the back of him along with a demonic looking Symphogear armor on with a cape that had blue outlines on the armor as well, he used his cape and turned it into a drill as he started drilling through the roof of the lab and as Shirabe was fighting, she turned to the side to see someone standing on the lab as she then pointed at the roof of the lab and alerted everyone-

Shirabe: Look! Someone's on the lab!

Kirika: Desu! Maria!

Maria: I'll intercept!

Chris: No! Let me do this! -She drew out a large bow along with an arrow with a bomb on its point as she drew the arrow back and fired the shot but as she was about to fire the shot, Hibiki quickly pushed Chris to stop her-

Hibiki: No Chris-chan! You'll kill them! -But Hibiki was a second too late as Chris had already fired her arrow-

Chris: Ow! W-What the hell?! Too late! They'll die anyway! -As the arrow came after the three users, Soran warned Jin but Jin didn't hear him as Soran and Haruka jumped up into the air to dodge the arrow but as Jin was drilling, he then noticed the arrow flying towards him as the arrow would then hit the building, causing it to create a large blue explosion- Oh no..L-Look what you did, you dumbass! You threw my aim off!

Hibiki: Eh?! But you wanted to kill them!

Chris: What difference does that make than to create an explosion so big that it could kill them too?!

Hibiki: Oh, good point!

Chris: You are a real idiot, you know?!

Tsubasa: Wait! Someone is still alive..

-Everyone turned their attention to the person who rose from the rubble in the explosion, though they were unable to see the face of the person, they noticed the bright red crystal on the chest as they eyes widened at the sight-

Chris: A...

Shirabe: Another Symphogear user..

Tsubasa: This one is different from the one we met the other day!

Hibiki: Doesn't look like the shorty we met..

Maria: It's definitely a guy but I can't see his face!

Tsubasa: He has a cape as well..I don't like him..-Tsubasa then charged straight towards the male user-

Maria: Wha-?! Tsubasa! Wait! Don't! We don't know what he's capable of!

Chris: Senpai! You dumbass

-As Tsubasa got up close to the male user, she would then attack him but he drew out a rapier from his left waist and counter attacked her with one hand behind his back-

Tsubasa: Who are you?

Jin: Me?

-Genjuro then quickly spoke out to Tsubasa and everyone else as the sound of him panicking could be told by just listening to him-

Genjuro: Tsubasa! And all other Symphogear users! Fall back immediately!

Kirika: What?! Why, desu?! It's just one guy, desu! We have the upperhand desu!

Shirabe: I agree with Kiri-chan! He is by himself too! We have the numbers!

Hibiki: I-I don't know, I got a strange feeling about this..

Maria: Tsubasa! Fall back! Remember what we had discussed! We must not underestimate the users! We don't know what they are capable of!

Tsubasa: Which is why I'd want a head on fight with him!

Chris: Ha! Let me join in the fun too! -She then ran towards Tsubasa but another male user blocked Chris' path as he stood in front of her as the user was Haruka but nobody could tell who he actually was as the scarf around his neck was covering his mouth and Soran jumped in front of Chris as well with his gauntlets up- What the?!

Soran: You're not getting to him unless you get past us. -Two more male users came down from the sky as one of them had white and red armor coloured Symphogear along with his bright red hair and eyes as he had a long spear while the other male user was the tallest of them all but he had an oddly shaped Symphogear armor as it was purely white with large number of spikes on his body along with his greyish white hair as well as a giant gold Scorpion that was larger than the one that had appeared in the concert rose up from the ground behind the other male users as it screeched loudly-

Kirika: Desu..

Shirabe: 5 more Symphogear users..

Maria: There were more than just two?!

Hibiki: Soran..

Chris: Tch! To hell with this! -She jumped back and aimed her weapons at the males but before she did, Genjuro quickly interrupted her and commanded her to hold her fire-

Genjuro: Chris-kun! Do not shoot! These users are not the sort that you would want to face! Not now!

Chris: What?!

Elfnein: The relics are: Mirror of Amaterasu, Gae Bulg, Heracles, Carnwennan, Blade of Kusanagi and...

Maria: What's the last relic..?

Genjuro: Diablos..

-All of the girls' eyes widened when the name "Diablos" was heard as they all took a step back and wondered which user was using Diablos but it was then Tsubasa flew past the girls as she then landed onto the ground and was unconscious as her gear then disappeared-

Chris: Senpai!

Hibiki: Tsubasa-san! W-What happened?! -She would then look at the males as they moved to the side to make way to show the girls who was the user of "Diablos", the sight of the male Symphogear user in the far back that was standing close to the blue flames behind him was shifting as his cape turned metalic as it extended into long gigantic wings and the rapiers combined and extended as well, transforming into a spiked tail as the other body parts of the user was transforming into a mechanical beast, it was then the form of a giant mechanical dragon was seen as it rose its wings up high and roared powerfully and loudly into the sky as it looked up into the sky- A..Dragon..?

Maria: Oh my, God..

Kirika: L-Looks like we know who's the user of Diablos, desu..

Shirabe: Y-Yeah..-The girls were frightened at the sight of a transforming Symphogear user as they all just stared at the beast-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Chapter 4:- Infinity Drive

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 4:- Infinity Drive

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

Maria: Speak! What is your true purpose!

Kinji: To show Humanity the power of the Infinity Drive!

Shirabe: Infinity Drive?

Kirika: What's that?

Soran: The beast you see here is the source of using the Infinity Drive.

Chris: S-So you're saying..

Kinji: Yes! Transformation! Symphogear relic transformation! If you can shift the size of your weapons and merge them together, of course being able to transform is part of the Symphogear system!

Maria: T-Transformation?!

Kinji: Indeed. If you join us, I'll tell you everything about the Infinity Drive and you'll be just as powerful as our dear leader. -Kinji said as he was inside the giant Scorpion that stood next to the dragon. It was then large numbers of golden machines swarmed the whole base as they surrounded the Symphogear users-

Maria: What is it that you want from us?

Kinji: The Core-LiNKERs that you are producing. If you give us some of the LiNKERs, we'll leave peacefully.

Chris: And why the hell should we trust you?!

Kinji: Or you'll all suffer greater pain than being burnt alive. -The dragon walked up to the girls as its jaw split into two pars, creating three mouth piece as it roared at the girls-

Chris: Like hell we'll give up!

Hibiki: T-That's right!

Maria, Shirabe, Krika, Chris & Hibiki: Ignite Module! Unsheathe! -Shirabe quickly went to Tsubasa and carried her as she brought Tsubasa to safety as she was fighting against the bots. Maria engaged Kinji in the giant scorpion as she tried to pierced its head with her blade but the armor was too thick for her to crack but Soran jumped up in front of Maria and punched her right in the stomach, causing her to drop down to the ground. Kirika would then do a spin as she went to attack Ayumu but Aozora smashed his spear onto the ground, causing Kirika to fall down from spinning as Aozora would then pierced his spear into Kirika's crystal, causing her gear to disappear. Hibiki jumped up to the dragon and punched its head powerfully but the punch did not dent the beast as it would then just look up at her as it started to growl. As Hibiki stood in front of the beast, it breathed fire out of its mouth and shot its flames at Hibiki as she would then run to dodge the flames-

Haruka: Not..Strong..

Kinji: We overestimated them.

-As Chris was firing her weapons all over the base, she was a destroying the bots but Soran landed on Chris' back-

Chris: What the?! Hey! Get off of me! You damn shorty! Get off!

Soran: In a second. -He would then punch the back of Chris's armor, causing it to go haywire as he would then place his hand on the band on Chris' head that was a part of her armor as he would crush it with just one hand. He would then jump away from Chris as her armoured disappeared-

Chris: Wha-!? W-What did you do?!

Soran: Saved your life. -Hibiki was looking at Soran and was not far from him as he would then turn to her and look at her-

Hibiki: You don't have to do this, there are other ways!

Soran: If only you understand the feeling I'm having now.

Hibiki: Then I guess we'll have to understand with our fists then.

Soran: So be it. -Hibiki then charged towards Soran with her right hand swayed back as she was about to punch him but Soran moved to the side a little as he dodged her attack, he would then pulled her scarf strongly and tore it. He would then pull her closer to him and as his face was right up to hers, he would then punch her right in the stomach, causing Hibiki to feel the pressure of the punch from her stomach throughout her whole body as her whole body shook from the vibration of the punch, from that one punch, Hibiki fell onto Soran's arms as she fainted and her gear disappeared- I never liked fighting..

Maria: E-Even in our Ignite mode, t-they can tear us apart like paper! -She got up and had her left hand on her stomach as she was breathing heavily and was in pain as she looked at the Dragon that was staring at her closely, Shirabe then went up to Maria with her arms wide open as she stood in front of Maria and is trying to protect her from the dragon- S-Shirabe!

Shirabe: I'll protect you Maria! No matter the cost!

-After the Dragon heard the two say each other's name, it would then take a few steps back as it roared powerfully and drew out its wings and flew up into the air as it retreated. The other Male users saw the beast retreating as they would then retreat as well with the machines as the girls watch them fled and were confused-

Kirika: W-Why did they run, desu? They had the upper hand!

Chris: Those bastards are just gutless! They don't have the balls to even finish us off! Let alone kill us!

Maria: We should be grateful that they spared us despite the power difference but the Dragon..He didn't want to hurt me and Shirabe..

Shirabe: Why though?

Maria: It's still a Symphogear user after all..Maybe there was no need to kill us or...He just doesn't want to kill us..

Shirabe: Either way, we know what they are capable of, we need to get to the infirmary.

Kirika: Desu! Desu! Look desu! -She pointed up into the air as the Dragon was flying back to the girls and as it did, the girls saw two people were riding on the back of the Dragon as it would then land in front of Maria and Shirabe. The mighty beast would look at Shirabe and Maria while Soran and Haruka jumped off of the beast as they were both holding onto a case. The girls got into a battle stance-

Soran: We're not here to cause anymore trouble. Just to give you these. -Soran then opened up the case he had as there was a red-coloured LiNKER bottle in it-

Kirika: What is it, desu?

Soran: Our science engineer and doctor calls it a Homonculus LiNKER.

Maria: W-What does it do?

Soran: Enhances healing and speed for a total of 48 hours. -He would then look at Haruka and nod at him as Haruka nodded back and opened the case he had and as he opened it, there was another LiNKER but it was purple coloured- That is the Synthetic LiNKER, made from original LiNKERs to create a more battle resolve LiNKER.

Kirika: What does this one do?

Soran: Gives you the ability to wield the power of the Infinity Drive for a few minutes.

Chris: Why should we trust you guys? After all you've done?!

Shirabe: Because out of all 6 of them, these 3 did not have the intention to actually fight, you could tell..

Chris: You think I could tell when he wrecked my ichaival?!

Soran: I'm sorry for destroying it but if I had not destroy your gear, you would not have listened to me.

Kirika: Well...He's right, desu.

Chris: Tch!

Maria: But why give this to us?

Soran: The three of us do not want to fight, we just have no choice but to do so.. -Soran and Haruka then got up on the back of the Dragon as they were about to leave but before they left, the Dragon move its head up close to both Maria and Shirabe and bump its head at them as Maria would hesitantly place her hand on the head of the beast as Shirabe did the same-

Shirabe: Thank you.

Maria: Yes, thank you..

Soran: We may be your enemies but do take note that the three of us do not wish for war nor do we want to fight. -The dragon then quickly drew out its wings as it flew up into the sky and flew away with Haruka and Soran on its back-

Kirika: Can we really trust them?

Maria: Just those 3, not the other 3.

Chris: I still don't like where this is going..

Shirabe: Chris-senpai, we may not have a choice but deal with it..

Chris: I know but..This is just so annoying!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	5. Chapter 5:- Beauty & the Beast

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 5:- Beauty & the Beast

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

-Outside of the base of S.O.N.G, in a cave that is not far from the base was filled with golden machines as they were constructing weapons and walls in the cave, deep inside the tunnel of the cave was a mine as Jin and the others were having a meeting together-

Kinji: Why did you retreat, Jin-san?!

Jin: I did not create the Order Patch to kill! But to create order in this world!

Kinji: Is that so?! Well the order of the Order Patch was to get rid of anything that stood in our way! And the girls got in our way!

Soran: The term "Get rid" does not mean kill but it could also mean: "Put aside". Jin chose not to kill them and that is final! Deal with it, Kinji, he is our leader after all.

Kinji: Tch!

Jin: Why would you want to kill them? You said you were interested in the girl who uses Ichaival and that the blonde girl was your sister, why would you want to kill them?

Kinji: I'd save those two but kill the others. Look! We've been through so much already and together! I do not want to regret fighting for absolutely nothing!

Aozora: I agree.

Ayumu: I agree as well.

Haruka: I disagree.

Soran: I'm with Haruka.

Jin: I too, disagree. To create order, we should not shed blood needlessly! It is not the right thing to do!

Kinji: Nothing we do is right! Admit it Jin-san! We tried to save the people in the village up north from here but we were too late because they were swarmed by the Noise!

Aozora: Yeah! We also tried to save a family from the Noise but we only ended up hurting them and scaring them even more than the Noise could scare them!

Ayumu: We were also suppose to heal people but you wouldn't let us heal the wounded when they were attacked by the Noise or even by Terrorists.

Soran: If you had heal the civilians, our covers would have been blown by the government! Now that S.O.N.G knows about us, you know for a fact that the whole world is searching for the 6 of us!

Haruka: There is...No..Turning back..

Jin: Why would want to expose our identities?

Kinji: So that the world will know what we are capable of!

Soran: I'm sure they already know what we are capable of. We just took out half of the female Symphogear users by making sure that they won't be able to use their relics in awhile and that we destroyed a quarter of S.O.N.G's base!

Ayumu: We could have destroyed more.

Aozora: Not to mention, perhaps even taking a hostage.

Haruka:..

Soran: A hostage?! Aozora! Are you hearing yourself right now?!

Aozora: Yes I am!

Kinji: You see?! Even Aozora knows that if we could capture one of the girls and keep her as a hostage, the world will be under our control and we'll be able to bring order!

Jin: There is no order from dominating a whole world under fear!

Kinji: You're soft, Jin-san. Way too soft. Why can't you see that the faster we create order by making sure everyone knows of our abilities, we can create order quicker.

Haruka: What about...A rebellion?

Kinji: Then we'll exterminate the pests. Bullets don't work on my bots. Only explosives and laser.

Jin: Kinji. Are you saying that we should take over the world?

Kinji: We can! I know we can! With all six of us together! We will be unstoppable! Those girls are strong bu we are stronger! Admit it, you've tested their abilities, you know that they have much to learn!

Jin: So do we! We are also just as young as they are, we too do not fully understand the relics in our possession and all ouf abilities yet as Symphogear users!

Soran: That's right! How can you just say that they are weaker than us?!

Kinji: I'm sure you've seen the records! After hacking through their data banks and getting all available intel of them, you know for a fact that all of the enemies that they have defeated, are nowhere near as strong as our own enemies!

Jin:..

Ayumu: We fought dragons, demons, angels and even Gods! We still merge victorious!

Kinji: Yes! That is correct! They only fought Alchemists and a so-called God called "Fine", whoever the hell that is.

Aozora: If we stand up to the Governments, we'll be known for our ferocity and strength! And once we take them out-

Jin: We'll be feared and unsupported by the people!

Kinji: You're just naive, Jin-san. We have an army to spare. I could launch a full scale planetary invasion with just a clap from my hands.

Soran: It is not Jin who is naive, you're just blinded by power, the three of you are! We're done here! -Soran, Jin and Haruka turned away from the other three and exited the base as Kinji glared at their backs as they walked away. After the three left, Kinji then spoke to the other two-

Kinji: So they want to betray us, huh? So be it.

Aozora: What should we do now?

Kinji: In two weeks, I'll launch a full scale invasion to Tokyo, once my weapon is complete though.

Ayumu: Of course, excellent strategy.

Kinji: No matter how strong they are as an individual team fighter, they can never beat the Golden Armada. Not even with their Infinity Drive.

Aozora: K-Kinji-san? Y-Your personality..

Kinji: What? O-Oh..My bad..A-Anyway! Let's get back to work, shall we~?

-As the three males parted they way from the base, they went their own separate paths. Jin was walking down the street in a shopping district. As he was walking, he was about to bump into someone but before he said anything, he saw that it was Maria-

Jin: M-Maria.

Maria: J-J-Jin! W-What are you doing here?

Jin: I'm just walking around. I have nothing to do after all.

Maria: I-I see. W-Well have fun walking around then! -She would then quickly walk away from him as she was blushing madly and was too nervous to even look at him directly but before she could walk far enough from him, he'd call out to her-

Jin: W-Wait! I-If you'd like, would you like to join me?

Maria: -She'd then turn back and look at him with a happy yet nervous look on her face- I-If you don't mind that person being me..

Jin: Of course, in fact, I would want it to be you. -Maria would then blush madly as she nodded and walked by his side as the two would then head to a nearby park and sit on the grass under a tree-

Maria: You seem down, something wrong?

Jin: It's uh..

Maria: Y-You don't have to say it if you don't want to! I-I'm just trying to lend you an ear, t-that's all..

Jin: W-Well uh..I had a fight with my friends just awhile ago.. And it didn't end well..

Maria: O-Oh! I-I'm so sorry..But maybe you should try to make it up to him.

Jin: Nah, he's...He's stubborn and he's not a good person too.

Maria: What do you mean?

Jin: Underneath a person's smile could be a murderer or even a liar. He's..

Maria: H-He's what..?

Jin: I-It's nothing.. But anyway, what's going on with you?

Maria: What do you mean?

Jin: Boyfriend? Lover~? A crush~?

Maria: -She'd blush slightly as she looked away from him- N-Not at all! I don't have a boyfriend nor a lover but I do...Have a crush on someone..

Jin: Oh? Oh..So you do, huh? I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking you questions like that, it's rude of me.

Maria: N-No! Not at all! I-I don't mind! I mean it!

Jin: Then, if I may. Who is it?

Maria: H-He's uh..-She would then turn to look at him and as she turned, his face was right in front of her face as she would then blush madly and moved back quickly but Jin would then pull her to him and pin her down onto the grass as she would look up at him as her face was completely red and her heart was beating rapidly- It's...

Jin: I know... -She would then slowly wrap her hands around his neck as she looked up at him with her eyes getting teary from being nervous but she'd slowly pull him down as he'd slowly move down to her and their faces were getting close to each other, the two would then close their eyes as they would slowly move their face close to each other and prepare to set a kiss but it was then a large explosion was then heard as the two would then open their eyes to see the explosion as they saw smoke come out from a building that was not far from them, the two would then run to the location without a second thought and as they arrived, they came across a restaurant that was on fire, as the two were looking at the building, they heard that there were still people inside and that there were Noise in the restaurant as well, Maria was about to jump in to save the people but Jin jumped right into the flames-

Maria: W-Wait! No! Jin! -She would then try to run into the building but one of the adults pulled her back to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid like what Jin had done- Jin..

-As Jin was inside the flames, he sang his activation song and transformed into his gear: Diablos and searched for survivors, As Maria and the others were outside of the building, the fire department was putting out the fire with water from their trucks, it was then a shadow came out of the fire as it was Jin in his Symphogear armour as he was carrying a child along with two other adults, he'd set them down as he ran back into the flames as the Firemen then quickly retrieved the two survivors but was wondering what Jin was wearing and who he was. Maria's eyes widened at the sight of Jin in a Symphogear armor as she then recalled the Symphogear user in a cape that she met last night as the user she saw last night had the same cape that Jin was using, Maria shook her head as she did not want to believe that Jin was a villain. A few minutes later as a giant Noise rose from the building as everyone panicked and ran away but Maria took a few steps back as she looked at the giant Noise and was wondering where Jin was but she then gasped loudly and covered her mouth

as she watched the Noise struggling to get away as there was a giant mechanical Dragon on its back as it was shooting its flame at the Noise's back. The Noise fell to the ground as it then turned into ash after being destroyed by the Dragon, all the civilians ran and cleared the area quickly as the Dragon had its back facing Maria as she would slowly walk up to the beast as it turned its head to her and take a deep breath as it opened its four mouth parts on its mouth-

Maria: So..You were our enemy..? -The Dragon turned its body to face her as it would then lightly place its nose on her hand as it looked at her with a guilty look in its eyes- D-Don't give me that look..-Maria can't help but feel bad for Jin as she would then hug the beast's head and rub it softly- Transform back and we'll head back to base. I'll get things sorted out for you. -She said with an innocent smile on her face as the beast nodded slowly-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6:- Taken

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 6:- Taken

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

-Soran was walking down an alleyway with a street gang following behind his back as he was wearing a regular black T-Shirt along with long baggy pants. He wore the choker that Miku gave to him on his neck as he had his usual braids shown and as he walked out of the alleyway with the large group of guys and a few girls behind his back, he looked around to find anything interesting but saw nothing as he would then turn to his right and continued walking with the company behind him-

Male 1: Boss! Where are we going?

Soran: Nowhere. Just a walk.

Male 1: Got it!

Male 2 :Boss! Boss! How about we head to the arcade and kick some ass games there?

Soran: I'm not a gamer and I'm not really fond with technology.

All the guys: Hnnngg! That's so cool!

Male 3: As expected of the Boss! Old fashioned and badass!

Male 1: Hell yeah!

Male 2: Support shout! Booyah!

Guys: Booyah! Booyah! Booyah!

Soran: S-Shut the hell up! -Soran turned back to the guys and scolded them, they then became quiet and felt a little sad as Soran then felt bad for them as he would then sigh and let them do what they want as the guys started cheering once more while two girls walked beside Soran-

Girl 1: So, where's your girlfriend?

Soran: I don't have one?

Girl 2: Why don't you choose one of us to be your girlfriend~?

Soran: I'm not experienced with love.

Girl 2: I'll personally teach you~

Soran: I don't plan on getting a girlfriend.

-The two girls were surprised to hear him turn them down as they were confident about their looks, their eyes widened as they thought of the one same thing-

Girl 1: S-Soran-kun! Are you into guys?!

Soran: What?

Girl 2: Which is your type?

Soran: I'm not into guys! What made you think I was interested in guys?!

Girl 2: B-Because you didn't want a girlfriend, normally a guy around your age would be desperate for a girlfriend.

Girl 1: Yeah!

Soran: Don't put me together with those perverted slimes out there.

The two girls: Kyyaa!

Girl 1: You're so cute! So different!

Girl 2: So manly and fun to be with!

Soran: I don't understand you people.. -He would then look across the street and saw Miku and Hibiki together as Hibiki was eating the crepe that Miku had in her hand. Soran's eyes widened at the sight of the two as he would then shake his head and look away from the two and turned away as he continued walking forward-

-Miku saw Soran walking away as she would then quickly stand up from her seat and called out to Soran as she yelled his name loudly from across the street-

Miku: Soran~! Hey, Soran!

-Soran looked down and clenched his hands into fists as he was getting embarrassed as he was blushing from Miku's loud call-

Girl 1: Oh? Someone you know?

Girl 2: Ex?!

-The guys then gasped loudly-

Guy 1: Boss! You didn't say that you had a girlfriend!

Soran: She is not my girlfriend!

Guy 2: Well she's actually kinda hot if you think about it.

Guy 3: Oh yeah! Good point! Kinda cute too~ Maybe I try her~

Guy 1: Go for it. I bet she'll turn you down~

Guy 3: Then I'll use force!

Girl 1: Ugh, you guys are disgusting..

Girl 2: Yeah! Get a girl properly!

Guy 3: Then why hang out with us?!

Guy 1: Yeah!

Girl 1: Cus of him! -The girl said as she pointed at Soran and noticed that Soran was waving at Miku nervously as he was blushing while Miku was waving at him happily and excitedly. Hibiki looked over to see who Miku was waving at as she then saw Soran, her eyes widened as she dropped her crepe as Hibiki then glared at Soran from across the street-

Miku: Hibiki? What's wrong?

Hibiki: Him...Do you know him?

Miku: He's our neighbour, why?

Hibiki: -She was shocked to hear that Soran was her neighbour as Hibiki then turned her attention to Soran and run across the road to get him as she was jumping over cars along with dodging them- Soran! -As Hibiki was closed to Soran, she jumped over the steel wall that protected the civilians from being run over by cars as she would then kick Soran's face but before her foot could make contact with his face, he used one hand to block her kick as he stood still and look at her as Hibiki would then jump down and took a few steps back as she got into a battle pose while glaring at Soran-

Guy 1: W-What's up with this chick?!

Guy 2: B-Boss! What did you do to her?!

Soran: Long story.

Hibiki: So were you using Miku for your plans or something?!

Soran: If only that was true.

Hibiki: Answer me! What is Miku to you?!

Soran: My neighbour and friend.

Hibiki: I don't believe you! You're filled with lies!

Soran: Then why ask?

Hibiki: Tch! Soran! -She would then charge towards Soran with her right hand up as she was about to punch him but Soran turned to the side and pulled her right arm back strongly, thus hurting her arm and making sure that she can't move from his grip- A-Ahh!

Soran: You can't beat me, Tachibana. You will never beat me, no matter how hard you try.

Hibiki: Watch me! -She would then try to kick him from behind by using her right foot but Soran quickly pushed her away before she could successfully hit him as she fell to the ground and hurt herself- Ah!

Guys: Whoo! Whoo! Go boss!

Miku: S-Soran! Hibiki! -Hibiki was even more angered to hear Miku say his name as she would then get up from the ground quickly and pinned Soran down to the ground and had her hands on his neck as she was ready to choke him to death and as Miku saw what Hibiki was doing to him, she gasped as she placed her hands on her mouth as she would then quickly go behind Hibiki and pull her back but was too weak to pull Hibiki away from Soran- L-Let him go! Hibiki! He did nothing wrong! He's innocent!

Hibiki: You weren't there, Miku! Now shut up and let me do my thing!

Miku: H-Hibiki..

Guy 1: Wow..Harsh..

Guy 2: Tell me about it..

Girl 1: What the hell are you guys standing there for?! Help him! Pull her away from him!

Guys: Gotcha! -The three guys would then go up to Hibiki from behind and pulled her back strongly but Hibiki then let go of Soran for a moment as she would then turn her back to the guys and punch them all, thus knocking all of them out at once as she would then turn back to look at Soran as she looked down as Hibiki's eyes widened at the sight of Miku hugging Soran in her arms-

Hibiki: M-Miku..W-What are you doing?! Let go of him! He's a criminal! A villain!

Miku: Stop it Hibiki! Stop it now! I don't know what you're talking about because you rarely tell me anything nowadays but all I can say is that Soran is innocent and kind in my eyes! And I believe that he will not hurt anyone without a reason!

Hibiki: Let him go, Miku. -Hibiki said as she looked down at Miku with a glare on her face-

Miku: -She got a little scared as she had one hand on Soran's hand as she looked up at Hibiki with a determined look on her face as she did not want to leave Soran alone but she was shaking as she was afraid of what Hibiki might do- No! I refuse!

-Hibiki then ignore what Miku had said as she moved her hand and went to grab Soran's braid but before she could, Miku slapped Hibiki's hand away to protect Soran. The young male skipped a heart beat and was blushing madly as he was in Miku's arms-

Miku: Stay away from him!

Hibiki: -Her eyes widened after Miku said that as Hibiki was shocked to hear Miku say such a thing to her as she took a few steps back from shock- M-Miku..I..

-Miku got up as she held Soran's hand and turned away from Hibiki and walked away with Soran-

Miku: Let's go, Soran..

Soran: R-Right..

Hibiki: No..Miku.. -Hibiki watched the two leave her as she felt lonely as her chest started to hurt as she felt like as if her best friend was stolen from her very eyes-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	7. Chapter 7:- Victory & Defeat

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 7:- Victory & Defeat

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

Miku: Looks like she got your neck. Hold still.

Soran: Ack! C-Can't you be more gentle?

Miku: I'm sorry but I'm trying to be as gentle as I can. -She said as she was putting some disinfectant onto the side of his neck as there was a large cut on Soran's neck- So, mind explaining me the situation between you and Hibiki?

Soran:...

Miku: You don't have to say if you don't want to, I just want to help settle the problem between the two of you.

Soran: Well uh..It's a long story..

Miku: So you'll tell me..?

Soran: Yes but promise me that you won't tell anyone else, okay?

Miku: I promise!

Soran: Pinkie swear?

Miku: Hehe~ Pinkie swear~ -She chuckled softly as she found him to be rather adorable as she nodded and held onto his pinkie with hers-

Soran: Tachibana and I are...Symphogear users. -Miku's eyes widened after hearing him say that he was a Symphogear user just like Hibiki-

-Hibiki slammed the door opened into her apartment and walked in to see that no one was inside as she seemed furious. She then stepped out of her apartment and looked at the door on her left and saw the name "Tatebayashi" on the address name as she would then knock the door down with her right palm as she would then walk into the apartment to see Miku and Soran's shoes were neatly placed together at the entrance, Hibiki's eyes then widened at the sight of 3 cats glaring at her with their fur sticking up as they were cautious of her. Hibiki ignored them and slowly walked into the apartment without taking her shoes off-

Miku: I-It's Hibiki..W-What should we do?

Soran: There's nothing that you can do, I'm the person she wants, not you.

Miku: Soran!

Soran: Miku..You know everything now, at least try to understand that Hibiki's hatred for me may not change unless I try to confront her myself.

Miku: She'll kill you!

Soran: Oh we'll see about that.

Miku: Eh?

Soran: Stay here. I'll be back in a minute.

Miku: But I..

Soran: Miku? Please?

Miku: Okay.. -She nodded slowly as she sat on top of his bed as she watched Soran walked out of the room to see Hibiki waiting for him in the living room-

Soran: So what do you want?

Hibiki: Your head. First you question me and my friends, then you destroyed half of the base, then you nearly destroyed my Gungnir and now you took Miku away from me! I'll make you suffer!

Soran: You're overreacting.

Hibiki: -She would then pull out her pendant from her shirt and sang her activation song- Balwisyall nescell Gungnir tron! -She would then start to transform and sing the song "負けない愛が拳ここにある"-

-Soran's eyes widened at the sight of her pendant to be intact as he had assumed that the pendant was still under repair but he underestimated the time period to repair the gear. -He would then put his hands together to defend himself as Hibiki kicked him out of the apartment as Soran flew out of the apartment's window from being kicked, Miku then rush out of the room to see Soran flying out of the apartment-

Miku: Soran!

"一番槍のコブシ 一直線のコブシ

Gan×2 （進め）Gan×2（歌え）

撃槍ジャスティス

私が選ぶ正義 固め掴んだ正義

離さないこと此処に誓う

突っ走れ 例え声が 枯れても

突っ走れ この胸の歌だけは絶対たやさない

一撃必愛（ぶん守れ）愛は負けない

（全力）ぐっと（全開）ぐっと

踏ん張れ鼓動よ

稲妻を喰らい（雷を）握り潰し

熱き（ハート）翔ける（ハート）

ジャッジした空をぶっ飛ベ"

-Soran's arms were bleeding slightly as he was in pain, he'd look down to see that he was falling as he would then pull his arm out high as his ring then glowed as he sang his activation song "Kyōmei no watashi no kanashimi o utau!". In the transformation sequence. Soran was floating in a dark space, surrounded by bloodied coloured strings of light around him as his clothes then disappeared. From his two legs, black and red armaments were added to his legs as there were bright red outlines on the steel armor, his arms were then fortified by large spiked-like gauntlets with red outlines on each spike of the gauntlet and his fingers became sharper than the claws of any animal, a long black steel devil's tail came out from the back of his armor above his waist as the tail split open for a moment and showed teeth as it then quickly covered back up after making a screech-like sound, Soran's front and back armor were fortified lightly and similarly to Hibiki's armor but was slightly more heavier. Pure black headphones came onto his ears as there were long black spikes poking out from the end of he headphones and were facing the back of him and had bright red mandible-like spikes come out from the bottom of the headphones and covered the front of his mouth slightly. Soran then did a flip as he then kicked and punched the air strongly and put his fists together and created a soundwave and did a posture that was slightly similar to an ape that was standing on two legs. Soran would then sing the song "Hikari Tatsu Ame" as his song had a stronger output than Hibiki's as she had no choice but to stop singing as she jumped down and charged towards Soran-

Hibiki: Soran!

"誰のせいでもないことなら

誰が負うべきなのだろう？

抗い続ける先には

どれだけの現実があるか？

刻む秒針追いかけるほどに

置き去りにされてゆく

まだ息の絶えない悲しみさえ

この雨が消してゆく

止められない時のように降り続く雨

視界を遮るから もう何も見えない

それでも今進むなら 鼓動を止めて

偽善と呼べば良いだろう

雲を断ツヒカリ その意味を知ろう

変わらない日々があるために

どれだけの犠牲が要るだろう？

流れたすべて飲み込むように

また雨が降り出した

悔やみ切れない過去のように乾かない雨

この腕も叩くから何も握れない

それでもまだヒカリこそ正しいと言うなら

目を逸らすことになる

例えば誰かを傷付けたとて

いつまでも続く永い雨 容赦なく熱を奪う

なすがままのこの心 冷えきってく

胸の奥で鳴る音が聞こえるのなら

理由なんてそれ以外有りえはしないだろう

止められない時のように降り続く雨

視界を遮るから もう何も見えない

それでもなお進むしかないと言うなら

答えは必要ない

終わったその時残った何かが 真実でいい"

-As Hibiki got closed to him, she would then try to punch him in the air but Soran quickly used his tails to grab her foot and toss her into the building as he landed onto the roof of a shorter building. Hibiki then came out of the building as she charged towards Soran with great speed but he simply turned to the side as he would then grab her scarf and pull her strongly as he would then pull the scarf down to the ground and step on it strongly, causing Hibiki to get chocked onto her scarf as she fell on her back. Soran would then slowly walk up to the girl as he sat on top of her as he would then pull his right hand back as the large gauntlets on his arm then charged back as he would then punch her in the face strongly as he was still singing-

"If it is not anyone's fault

Then who should be the one to be defeated

As we continue to fight

I wonder how much of this is reality

We are being left behind as though we are chasing the hand of the clock keeping time

Even this sadness that is still so fresh and alive

This rain washes it all away

The rain that continues to pour down like the time that cannot be stopped

It (the rain) blocks my view so that I cannot see anything

If we are to still keep moving on, we have to stop feeling

And just call it all hypocrisy

Let's find out the meaning of this cloud that blocks the light!"

-Hibiki quickly raised her hand as she held onto Soran's fist before he could punch her once more as her nose was bleeding and she was bruised on the cheek-

Hibiki: It is your fault and no one else's! -She would then push Soran away but Soran was too strong to be pushed away as he would then pin her down to the ground as he glared at her closely-

Soran: It's not easy to win, now is it?

Hibiki; Tch! Ignite Module! Unsheathe! -She yelled out loud as the crystal on her chest flew out and opened up as Soran quickly back up and noticed that Hibiki was transforming gears as her armor turned black and yellow-

Soran: Ignite Module, hmm?

Hibiki: Hyaaah! -She pulled her right arm back as the gauntlet her arm then opened up and fired its flames as she would then charge towards Soran with a powerful force but Soran was not afraid as he would then place his left hand on his right gauntlet as the right gauntlet then started to transform into a thin and pure black and long red katana that had two red coloured strings that were connected to the handle of the blade as he had activated an ability known as "Beast Blade". He held the sword with two hands as he pointed and glared at Hibiki as he then swung the blade at her as she charged towards her. Hibiki then flew passed Soran as she seemed confident that she won but she then fell to the ground as she was weakened as her gear then disappeared while Soran was unhurt as he stood still and turned back to Hibiki with the sword in his hand- I...I don't understand..

Soran: Why would you? You never understood me to begin with, nor do you even know who you are dealing with. -He walked up to Hibiki and pointed the tip of his blade at Hibiki's forehead as he looked down at her with a horrific glare on his face as he had the eyes of a murderer, Hibiki was frightened at the sight of his eyes as she would then force herself to get up as she would then run away from him by running to the exit door that would lead her downstairs- So you won't even say that you lost, huh?

-As Miku watched the two fight, she was amazed to see how powerful Soran was but she was more concerned about Hibiki as she would then quickly grab her phone and called her but no one answered the call as Soran would then jump up to his apartment as he stood in front of Miku and deactivated his gear as he looked at her-

Miku: S-Soran..?

Soran: What?

Miku: W-What should we do about Hibiki?

Soran: I'll try to find her, right now, I need to get this wall fixed and I need to fix the door to your apartment.

Miku: B-But you don't have the money to ask for a repairman!

Soran: I never said that I'll call someone to do my work.

Miku: Eh?

-In a dark alleyway that's not far from Miku and Soran's apartment building. Hibiki's head was bleeding as she was walking slowly while holding onto her right arm with her left hand, she was breathing heavily as she would then get a transmission from Genjuro-

Genjuro: Hibiki-kun! Are you all right?! I saw the battle! Where are you now? I'll have someone pick you up!

Hibiki: No..Need. This is...My problem!

Genjuro: Hibiki-kun! Hibiki-kun! -The call was then cut off- Dear lord..

Ogawa: What happened?

Genjuro: I suspect that she may have...Gone rogue..-He said as he turned to his back to see the other 5 gear users behind him as they were all shocked to hear what he said-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	8. Chapter 8:- Cells

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 8:- Cells

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

Genjuro: I'm surprised that you found one of the other six male users, good work, Chris-kun.

Chris: Hehe! Praise me more and ya won't regret it!

Genjuro: Hahaha! -Genjuro laughed as he walked away with Chris as Haruka was in a white room with a bed, a sink, a toilet with a large glass door in front of him as Haruka was wearing a patient uniform, in the next room, Soran and Jin were also wearing the same outfit as they were imprisoned by S.O.N.G, though they did not care-

-15 hours ago-

Miku: No please! Don't take him away! He did nothing wrong! He was only doing what he had to do! He had no choice! Please! Genjuro-san!

Genjuro: Miku-kun! He is a dangerous villain! He must be put down! He is also one of the reasons why we lost Hibiki-kun! -He said as he then slammed the back car door as Soran was inside and was handcuffed as he did nothing and looked at Miku with a saddened look on his face. Miku got teary as she placed her hands on her mouth as she shook her head-

Miku: Please! Don't hurt him, okay?

Genjuro: Trust me, I won't. Maybe not for now.. -He then got into a chopper as the vehicles left the vicinity-

-10 hours ago-

-The ashes of Alca-Noise dispersed into the air as Kirika was on the ground and was afraid as she was in shocked to see Haruka standing before her as Tsubasa then jumped down from behind and had the tip of her sword on the back of his head-

Tsubasa: Surrender, scum.

Kirika: D-Desu..! N-No! He just saved my life, desu!

Tsubasa: That means nothing to us! Now deactivate your gear or I will use force!

Haruka: -He said nothing as he would then slowly lifted his hands up as he surrendered and deactivated his gear, Tsubasa then forcefully grabbed the both of his hands and tie them to the back as a helicopter then came down for transport-

Tsubasa: You're coming with me. You now belong to S.O.N.G.

Kirika: T-Tsubasa-senpai! H-He really did just save me desu!

Tsubasa: Be quiet! I do not want to hear you defending him! He is our enemy! Now come in! We have a lot to discuss about.

Kirika: Desu.. -She nodded slowly as she got into the helicopter with the soldiers along with Tsubasa and Haruka as the doors closed as it flew up and went to the base of S.O.N.G-

-2 Days ago-

-As Maria was walking back to the base with Jin, the two were then surrounded by soldiers as they all pointed their guns at Jin-

Maria: W-What's the meaning of this?!

Chris: Him! He is the reason! Didn't you know?! He works with the bad guys!

Maria: No he doesn't! He's not working with them anymore!

Chris: Shut the hell up! He killed so many of our soldiers here in the base! Some of them have families to feed! He even tried to kill us! You can't expect me to trust him!

Maria: I won't let you hurt him! -She got in front of Jin as she opened her arms up to defend him, she was then shot by a tranquilliser on her arm as Maria then fainted onto the ground as Jin held onto her-

Jin: M-Maria..!

Chris: Don't worry, she's just unconscious from the tranquilliser. Now I want you to come with me.

Jin: If I refuse?

Chris: Then I'll send you to the depths of hell, you jackass, now come with me peacefully!

Jin: F-Fine.. -He then carried Maria on his back as he followed Chris into the base as he was escorted by the soldiers-

-Present time at the patient cells-

Soran: To think that you'd just give yourself up to them, unpredictable Jin.

Jin: Like you're one to talk.

Soran: But as for Haruka, why didn't you escape? With your abilities, it would have been easy for you to escape.

Haruka: Risk..Her life..

Soran: Her life?

Jin: He's talking about the blonde girl, Kinji's sister.

Soran: Oh? Her?

Guard: Hey! No talking!

Soran: Yeah whatever. So you like her, Haruka?

Haruka:...

Guard: You piece of shit runt! I told you to shut the hell up!

Maria: Guard! What do you think you are doing?

Guard: M-Maria-san! I-I was uh...I was just disciplining them! They were talking, Ma'am!

Maria: Insulting them is not disciplining them. If you ever mistreat them, I'll have you fired, you got that?

Guard: Y-Yes, Ma'am!

Maria: Now leave us be.

Guard: Yes! -He then saluted to Maria as he walked out. Maria then walked through the short hallway to see the three males but she went to the furthest cell to see Jin as she went to the glass and see him-

Maria: Jin..

Jin: Maria? Hi, how are you?

Maria: -She chuckled softly as she was relieved to hear that he was not stressed out of any sort- Hehe, I'm fine but I'm more worried about you, is everything okay?

Jin: So far so good? The checkups are questionable but I get to chat with the guys. Once in awhile of course.

Maria: Has Shirabe come to see you?

Jin: Nah, after she found out that I was the one who took care of her in the orphanage, she kinda went dark and did not want to see me.. Which kinda hurts..

Maria: I'm sure she's just trying to take in your words, she's a good girl after all. Eventually she'll come and talk to you.

Jin: Hopefully..

Maria: And don't worry, I'll get you out of here soon, all of you.

Soran: Gee, thanks, I mean the checkup and test runs on us are fun after all, do take your time~ -He said in a sarcastic tone-

Jin: Is there a reason why we must be checked up by that little girl doctor of yours?

Maria: She wants to understand why there are male Symphogear users, most Symphogear users are female and she's trying to figure out why you guys can transform into giant beast machines.

Haruka: Infinity Drive..

Maria: I'm sorry?

Jin: The Infinity Drive. It's not something that can be explained by words but can only be understood by experiencing it.

Maria: Did not tell Elfnein about it?

Soran: No matter how many times we tried to explain to her that the Infinity Drive must be discovered, she will not listen to us! That little shrimp is more annoying than that white haired cow! (Chris)

Maria: She is..Passionate about Symphogears, despite the fact that she doesn't know everything about the gears, she will learn every ounce of it.

Soran: You need to tell her that we are Human beings as well! I do not want to die on an operation table!

Jin: Eh? W-We'll die on an operation table?

Maria: N-No! No! Of course not! J-Jin, don't think too much, okay? For now, just relax and get some rest, I'll come by to check on you three later and try to get you all out of here.

Jin: Thank you, Maria. -He smiled at her passionately as she would then smile back at him and head to the exit as she left-

-Hours later as the guys were resting, someone would knock on the glass on Jin's cell as he would then slowly look to the glass as he slowly opened his eyes from sleeping and noticed Shirabe was at the glass as she had one hand on the glass and was looking at him with a saddened look on her face-

Jin: S-Shirabe! W-What happened? A-Are you all right? -He asked as he quickly got out of the bed and went down to her as he had placed his hand on the glass as well and looked at her with a concerned look on his face-

Shirabe: So..You weren't lying? That you were my step brother?

Jin: I did take care of you when we were in the orphanage..

Shirabe: T-Then what about my name? And everything!

Jin: When you came, you had no name, so I gave you the two names. I actually wanted to give you my family name but we weren't blood related so I had to give you a different last name instead..

Shirabe: T-Then what about Kiri-chan and Maria! What about their story?

Jin: As for Kirika..Her brother, Kinji was the blonde guy that you saw the other day in the cafe with me. He and Kirika came in the same time but Kirika was still a baby when she got into the orphanage so Kinji had to raise her on his own.

Shirabe: P-Prove it!

Jin: Prove what?

Shirabe: Prove to me that you actually took care of me!

Jin: You don't really like Ramen but you like the noodles and you like vanilla more than chocolate. -Jin said calmly with a smile on his face as Shirabe's eyes widened as she was surprised to hear him say the things that was true as she was about to tear up but kept an emotionless look on her face- You don't have to hold it in, you know?

Shirabe: Hold what?

Jin: I can see that you're blinking a lot, which means your eyes are tearing up. -He chuckled softly-

Shirabe: I-It's not funny! -She would then rub her eyes with her arms and look up at him as she noticed his smile and wondered why he could smile under these circumstances where he's being tested on- W-Why? How can you laugh under a situation like this..?

Jin: Hmm? That's because you finally came to see me after so long. I missed you, Shirabe. -He said as he closed his eyes and smiled as he slowly placed his head on the glass as Shirabe would then skip a heartbeat and blush as she then put her head on the glass as well and teared up a little more as she started to sniffle softly-

Shirabe: D-Don't worry, Nii-san.. I'll get you out of here, I definitely will!

Jin: Take your time, you don't have to force yourself. -He said calmly- Now you need to go, it's late.

Shirabe: But I want to talk..

Jin: We have all the time to talk tomorrow.

Shirabe: O-Okay..I-I'll see you tomorrow then..Bye bye.

Jin: Bye. -Shirabe left as she waved goodbye to him with a saddened and worried look on her face as Jin's smile disappeared after she left- Bye..Bye.. -He said to himself softly as he looked at the palm of his right hand and saw the long scar on his palm as he had recalled fighting the adults that took Shirabe away from the orphanage-

-In the far side of the base of S.O.N.G, in the jungle swamp behind the mountain, a giant 35 meter long black Scorpion crawled through the swampy fields as the tip of its tail glowed bright yellow and it had red markings on its back, though the scorpion was moving rather strangely, it operated and moved like a machine, it was then two more Scorpions appeared behind the giant black scorpion as they were more mechanical and were gold and were 18 meters in length as they were dwarfed by the black beast-

Ayumu: See anything yet?

Kinji: Water, water, trees and lots of mud, but this place seems like it was destroyed by something.

Ayumu: What do you mean?

Kinji: I don't know, I don't think it was Noise, they wouldn't simply destroy the things that are part of nature, it isn't in their blood to do something so cold.

Ayumu: Shall I scan the area for any life forms?

Kinji: Wait, hold off the scan, it looks like I found the culprit that was messing with my scouts.

Ayumu: What is it? Kinji? Kinji! -The communications were then cut off as Ayumu panicked slightly- Aozora-kun! Go and find Kinji! Take a platoon of bots with you!

Aozora: Got it! You boys are with me! Let's go! -He would then activate his gear as he ran to the back exit with a large number of golden bots behind him-

Ayumu: Kinji, you better be all right.

-In the swamp as Aozora arrived to the scene, Aozora was in shocked to see a giant 70 meter long Noise that had the body design of a tower as the black scorpion was on its body as it was stabbing it with its tail but it then lost its grip and fell to the ground in front of Aozora-

Aozora: K-Kinji-san! -The black scorpion then transformed into a smaller being as it was Kinji in his lightly armoured gold Symphogear- Y-You all right?

Kinji: Tch! I'm fine! -The tower would then quickly sink down to the base of the ground as it went underground and disappeared as it quickly blocked the hole it came out from- God damn it!

Aozora: W-What should we do?!

Kinji: Without Haruka's tracking abilities, it'll take awhile for us to find that thing! Ayumu! Do you read! -He said loudly as he placed his finger on the communicator on his ear-

Ayumu: Kinji! Thank the Gods that you're alive!

Kinji: No time for that! Have all scouts find that bastard of a Noise, now! I have a bit of its blood with me, we'll do a scan of it and see what it really is.

Ayumu: W-What did you fight?

Kinji: Something that may be able to wipe out the Human race. -He then turned back and walked back to the base with Aozora and the other bots-

-The next following day in the arena of S.O.N.G's base, the 3 male users were lined up as Genjuro, Elfnein and the female Symphogear users were at the audience seats as they were watching-

Genjuro: You are all given your relics for a short moment to show us your transformation abilities! If you try to escape, we will shoot! -A few hundred soldiers were pointing their rifles at the males in case they had to shoot-

Soran: So much for "Fresh air"..

Jin: You could say that again..

Elfnein: Begin Infinity Drive transformation sequence.

Jin, Soran & Haruka: Infinity Drive! Unlock! -Their crests would then begin to glow brightly as their eyes began to change colour and they were shouting in pain from the transformation-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	9. Chapter 9:- Same Mistake

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 9:- Same Mistake

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

-After the male users had transformed completely, the three beasts were staring at the people who were watching as the soldiers were slightly afraid at the sight of the beasts. Haruka had transformed into a 25 meter length monster that had three heads and the body structure of a dog, the large beast had steel collars around its three necks and had armour on its head that reached down to its tail and had large and long spikes on its back, making it more monstrous than an actual canine-

Genjuro: That creature..Could it be..

Tsubasa: The hound from Hell and the guard of the gates of the underworld, Cerberus the Three Headed dog..

-As for Soran, a long 15 meter span canine like beast stood on the far side of the arena as it was completely black and had a large grin on its animal face as its mouth and eyes were glowing blue, it's long 10 meter length tail swayed around as there were lines of blue dots glowing brightly on the beast of the tail as the tail would then split into 9 parts as the beast then chuckled creepily-

Chris: The mythical beast of legends..

Maria: The fox that renders all..

Kirika: D-DEATTTH! It's Ninetails desu!

-After Jin had transformed, he was 33 meter long mechanical black dragon with orange glows and colouring on him as he had dwarfed the other two beasts as he stood in between them with his head up high as he was looking down at everyone that was watching-

Genjuro: How strong is their armour?

Elfnein: One way to find out. Insert the syringes. -A few soldiers walk up to the three beasts and tried to stab them with the syringes but the tip of the needles broke as the needles were too thin to pierce their hard armour and flesh-

Soldier: Their skin and flesh along with their armour are too thick! We can't insert the syringes!

Elfnein: Then that is a problem..

Chris: Allow me to demonstrate the strength of their armour. -Chris said as she held onto her crest and looked at Elfnein with a grin on her face-

Elfnein: I guess it's all right, try them then.

Chris: With pleasure~ -She jumped down to the arena as she sang her activation song- Killiter Ichaival tron!

-Chris then started singing the song "Makyū Ichaival" as she then drew out her two gattling guns from both of her hands and aimed them right at the three beasts in front of her-

"疑問…？愚問！ 衝動インスパイア

6感フルで感じてみな

絶ッ！ Understand? コンマ3秒も

背を向けたら Die

心情…？炎上！ 強情マトリクス

沸点ピークでくだけ散れ

Motto×5 Break! …Outsider

傷ごとエグれば 忘れられるってコトだろ？

イイ子ちゃんな正義なんて 剥がしてやろうか？

HaHa! さあ It's show time

火山のよう殺伐 Rain

さあ お前等の全部×5

否定してやる そう…否定してやる

美学…？破学！ 羅刹インストール

キレイごとが匂ってんぜ

滅ッ！？ Delete&Delete! すがってみろ

心から Stomp head

破壊…？全壊！ 万象クライシス

大人とか…信じられるか？

Zutto×5 Love… Unknown

痛みの種類が増えて ゆくだけだろう？

温もりってものが 知りたいだけなのに…

HaHa! さあ It's lesson time

流星のようミサイル Party

さあ 教えてくれ愛ヲ×5

幸せとか どんな味なんだ…？

傷ごとエグれば 忘れられるってコトだろ？

だったら涙なんて… 邪魔なだけなのに…

HaHa! さあ It's show time

火山のよう殺伐 Rain

さあ お前等の全部×5

否定してやる そう…否定してやる"

Maria: Wha-?! Chris! Don't you dare!

Chris: This is a test to see their defence! Haha! Eat led! -She would then start firing her weapons at the three beasts as she gave no thought of the lives of the male users but just continued firing as she would then unload her missiles and launch them at the guys, the sound of the beasts roaring and screeching from being blasted at and being unable to do anything, Maria, Kirika and Shirabe were all shocked to see the sight of torture in front of them- Now break! -As she fired her gattling gun, a bullet hit Cerberus' eye on the center head, causing it to fall to the ground from the pain as it roared powerfully and after she stopped firing, the dust blocked everyone's view and as the dust cleared, the sight of the three giant beasts on the ground and were dying from the shots were panting loudly and were too weak to move but Cerberus was bleeding from its center eye- Did you get anything good?

Elfnein: Seems like they are resistant to most weapons but can't handle too much firepower if not careful.

Genjuro: Maybe its because Chris-kun's Ichaival is much more stronger than standard military weapons?

Elfnein: It is technically more advanced than Human guns after all. This is going to be good for the next test study. Hmm, I'm still concerned about the armour on the Dragon. It's completely made out of metal, it should be able to withstand most projectile attacks.

Chris: Then let me test it on this big boy.

Elfnein: If you really want to.

Chris: Gladly~ -She smirked as she turned the gattling gun on her right hand into pistols as she pointed it right at Jin's head- Go. To. Hell. -Jin did nothing as he would then close his eyes and let Chris do what she want, as Chris fired her gun, her bullet reflected back as she then noticed a large black wall in front of her, she would then take a few steps back and noticed that it was Shirabe who was in her Symphogear form and had her saws out as she had protected Jin from Chris' bullet- W-What the hell do you think you're doing?

Shirabe: Doing what is right.

Chris: The hell does that mean?! You're protecting the guys that killed a lot of soldiers and guards at the base! Villains! Terrorists!

Shirabe: We were no different than them! We were the same in the past! You too, Senpai!

Chris: I changed, I knew I worked for the wrong person, that's why I'm here!

Shirabe: And you don't believe that they cannot change as well?

Chris: Why would they change? Guys like them will never change, no matter what! -Shirabe would then glare at Chris as her eyes went dark, she would then quickly point the tip of her saws right at Chris' neck as they were rolling loudly and swiftly-

Shirabe: I will not let you insult Nii-san.

Chris: Heh, go ahead, cut my head off if you dare, you shrimp! -She said loudly as she was sweating a little-

-Jin would then nudge Shirabe lightly as she would look back at the dragon to see that it was looking up at her with pain shown in its eyes as she would then withdrew her saws and turn back to Jin as she got down to him and rubbed his steel armoured head lightly-

Chris: Heh, if I can't test it on him then I'll try you. -She would then turn to Haruka and pointed her pistol at him but before she could fire, she noticed that Kirika had activated her gear and was standing in front of Haruka with her scythe up and was ready to protect him- Y-You..Why?!

Kirika: You went overboard with the test, desu! This is not even considered testing to protect Humanity desu! This is straight up torture desu!

Elfnein: B-But if its to further study to help you girls fight future enemies and to protect Earth, how is this wrong?

Maria: Because what you're doing here is the exact same thing that the FIS had done to all of the children there, including us!

Elfnein: M-Maria-san..

Maria: I do not want this so called "tests" and experimentation to continue any further! If you continue doing this, we will be no different than FIS!

Genjuro:..P-Perhaps you're right..

Chris: What?! You two are now feeling bad for these bastards?! They destroyed the Linker supply storage and tried to steal it!

Genjuro: Well that's..

Elfnein: Well the Core-Linkers are certainly hard to create and are expensive to produce..

Chris: You see? We don't need to spare these jerks! They deserve to be punished! -The sound of a man shouting in the back was then heard as everyone would then turn their attention to the source of the sound and saw that a soldier was pushing a girl back- Wha-! Why is she here?!

Genjuro: Miku-kun?!

Miku: No! Please! Let me see him! Don't hurt him anymore! I don't want to see you hurt him anymore!

Soldier: Hey! Hey! This is restricted area! You're not supposed to be here!

Miku: No! Let me go!

Chris: Whoever the hell she's referring to, I don't care. They deserve more than just test runs, they deserve to be paid for their sins. -She would then turn her attention to Soran who was resting on the ground with his eyes closed as she would then point her gun at Ninetails and fired a bullet at its leg, causing it to screech loudly in pain after being shot in the leg by the bullet- Looks like this one can't handle bullets that well! Haha!

-Miku's eyes widened at the sight of the Ninetails getting shot as she would then get teary and struggled even more so, the soldier then got irritated as he would then grab her by the hand and pin her down to the ground, causing Miku to shout in pain, after the Ninetails heard the sound of Miku struggling and was being hurt, it quickly stood up with its four legs and showed off its tails as it roared thunderously and powerfully as it shocked the whole arena with its powerful roar, thus hurting everyone's ears, it would then jump over Chris as it then ran towards Miku and the guard-

Chris: W-What the hell?! Hey! Come back here!

Soldier 2: Fire! -They would then fire all of their weapons at Soran as the bullets were piercing through Soran's black and dark fur, as Ninetails then got near Miku, Genjuro quickly shouted-

Genjuro: Hold your fire! HOLD YOUR FIRE! He's close to a civilian! You might hit her!

-The soldiers would then quickly stop firing their weapons as Soran would then grab the soldier that was pinning Miku down as he used his tail to grab the soldier and toss him to the side as he would then slowly rub his nose onto Miku's stomach as Soran would then transform back into his normal self as he fell onto Miku's arms as he had his eyes closed and was breathing heavily and slowly along with the fact that he was sweating a lot, Miku then held onto him tightly and noticed that his body was covered in blood and he was still bleeding from being shot at, Miku got even more teary as she held him closely and had one hand on his head-

Tsubasa: Kohinata..

Miku: You guys are overdoing it! Why are you experimenting on them?! They don't deserve to be tortured like as if they ruined your whole life!

Chris: They are criminals! They need to be punished!

Miku: No! You're wrong, Chris-chan!

Chris: What?!

Miku: You're the one who needs to be punished! Torturing is just as bad as murdering someone! Especially if they don't want to resist to protect themselves! -She would then carry Soran on her back and turn away from everyone and walk away-

Chris: Hey! Where do you think you're going?! You can't take him away!

Miku: He'll be under my custody from now on.

Genjuro: M-Miku-kun! Miku-kun! -Elfnein would then pull onto his pants lightly as he looked down to look at the little girl- W-What is it?

Elfnein: Let her take him, we have no right to barge into personal matters, especially with a civilian and a Symphogear user..

Genjuro: But i-it's against the law!

Elfnein: It's not against the law if the person taking the prisoner in custody was a former Symphogear user in the past. That's it for today's experimentation, you may return back to your cells. -She would then walk away with Genjuro as she was typing some notes on her tablet and was thinking about the Infinity Drive as the guys transformed back to their human selves and were all beaten up as they turned away and walked back to the cells. Jin was supported by Shirabe as he was limping back to his cell as he was bleeding and was bruised up from Chris' shots but Haruka was about to faint as he was unable to move, he had one hand on his left eye as there was blood coming out of his eye-

Haruka: Ugh..

Kirika: D-Deaattthh! Y-Your eye! -She panicked as she got down to Haruka to see if she could help but Haruka would not dare look at Kirika as he did not want her to see his fatal wound as he would then get up and walk away while covering his eye, Kirika felt heart broken as she watched Haruka walk away from her-

Chris: Looks like I got his eye, huh? Bummer, he's half blind now.

Kirika: That is enough!

Chris: Hmm? -She would then turn her attention to Kirika to see that Kirika was glaring at Chris with a death stare as the young blonde gripped onto her scythe as its single blade then transformed into three pieces- What? You're angry that I shot his eye and act like I don't care? Well to tell you the truth, I actually don't care. I really do think that jerk deserved to lose an eye or two.

Tsubasa: Yukine! That's enough! There is no need to provoke Akatsuki! -She would then turn to Maria and noticed that Maria was sitting down on the bench as she seemed to have gone pale as she had her hands on her head- M-Maria? What's wrong? -She would then get close to Maria as she was to pat her back but Maria would then slap Tsubasa's hand away strongly as she got up from her seat and walked away from Tsubasa- Maria..?

-Kirika then deactivated her gear as she would then give Chris the cold look and just walk away to find Haruka-

Chris: Kids these days, rude as hell.

-Outside the base as Miku as walking away from the base with Soran on her back, she felt her back was getting wet from his blood as she began to worry that he might die of blood loss before she could reach home in time but as she was crossing the bridge from the base, a giant mechanical scorpion then crawled up from under the bridge as it would then stood still in front of Miku as its mouth opened as Ayumu walked out of its mouth-

Miku: W-Who are you?

Ayumu: A friend. Now come on inside and tell me where your home is, I'll take care of his wounds there. It'll be easier for me to operate without doing it in a moving vehicle.

Miku: -She didn't want to believe him but she had no choice but to listen to him as Soran's life was at stake as she would then quickly walk up into the mouth of the Scorpion as it would then close up and then turn around went into the city. As the Scorpion was running through the city roads, it was running pasts cars as it avoid crushing on the vehicles and civilians as the sight of the giant machine did frighten the people but if it did not cause any harm, the civilians were less worried about it. As they reached Miku's apartment building, the Scorpion would then crawl up the building lightly and opened its mouth to lead them out to Miku's apartment floor, she would then quickly open the door for Ayumu as he had Soran in his arms, Miku would quickly move the pillows away from the bottom bed that Hibiki used to use as Ayumu laid him down and a bot came in with the medical supplies- W-What should I do now?

Ayumu: What is your blood type?

Miku: A. Why?

Ayumu: Good, because he's also A. I'm gonna need you to give him some of your blood, would that be all right with you?

Miku: As long as you can save him, I don't care what happens to me! -She would then pull up the sleeve on her left hand as she was determined to give her blood to Soran. Ayumu looked at her with a surprised look on his face as he would then smile happily and nodded as he began the operation by removing the bullet out of his body while transmitting blood from Miku's body to Soran-

-Hours later after the operation, Miku was asleep on the floor as she had her back leaned back on the side of the bed as there was tube connecting to Soran's arms and hers that was being transmitted from a rubber bag filled with Miku's blood. Miku would then slowly open her eyes a little as she was being shook lightly-

Ayumu: Kohinata-san. Kohinata-san?

Miku: H-Hmmm? Huh?! W-What happened to Soran?! -She tried to get up but her whole body felt numb as she was unable to move properly-

Ayumu: C-Calm down, everything is all right. I was just letting you know that I finished the operation half an hour ago and had removed all of the bullets out of him. His wounds will heal slowly in a few days time, because his gear grants fast regeneration but slow recreation of blood cells. He lost a lot of blood after all. -He said as he took out a tray with over 40 bullet shells in the tray that was covered in blood, Miku's eyes widened as she saw the amount of bullets as she would then look at Soran and then back to Ayumu-

Miku: H-He took all of those bullets and survived?

Ayumu: Yes, he's always been well known for being the toughest after all.

Miku: H-How do you know? W-Why do you know so much about him?

Ayumu: Soran and I..We're friends or maybe we used to be friends.

Miku: How did you know that he was badly wounded?

Ayumu: I saw him getting shot at by the soldiers, it's an open field arena after all.

Miku: I-I see. But thank you, really I mean, thank you so much for saving his life.

Ayumu: Don't mention it, he saved mine a couple of times in the past so I need to return the favour. And also, you need at least 10 minutes before you can move, right now you're not transmitting any blood but you need to rest your body a little since you've given him over 50% of your blood to him.

Miku: R-Right..Thank you very much, um..

Ayumu: Ayumu, just call me Ayumu. -He said with a smile on his face-

Miku: Thank you very much, Ayumu-san. -She smiled at him as well-

Ayumu: Now I best be going, if Soran asked who operated on him, just say you did it. I'm sure he'll be happier if it was you.

Miku: What do you mean?

Ayumu: You need to find that on your own, Kohinata-san. After all, Soran is a lucky man to have a fine girl like you.

-Miku would then blush madly after what Ayumu said as he would then smile and bow to Miku as he then walked away with the bot that helped him. After Ayumu left, Miku turned her head and moved slowly to look at Soran closely as she smiled at him as she blushed and slowly moved her hands and rubbed his head as she felt his hair-

Miku: I won't repeat the same mistake I did with Hibiki, not anymore. -She would slowly force herself up as she would then move her face closer to Soran's and kissed him on the lips softly and passionately with her eyes closed as she was blushing-

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	10. Chapter 10:- Brother & Sister

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 10:- Brother & Sister

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

-In the conference room in the base of S.O.N.G, all of the female Symphogear users along with Genjuro and Elfnein were having a discussion together about the male Symphogear users-

Chris: So what is it that you want to tell us?

Elfnein: Regarding the Infinity Drive that the male users use to be able to transform. As the leader of the group named: Satoru Jin has mentioned, there is no scientific way to understand on how you girls can unlock the Infinity Drive.

Tsubasa: So there's no way for us to get the ability? It'll just come to us?

Elfnein: Precisely, the ability is active after you've achieved a few abilities after X-Drive. Perhaps the Infinity Drive is the predecessor of X-Drive itself.

Chris: So to sum up, there are no clues? Not even hints to unlock the ability to transform into those things?

Elfnein: None.

Chris: Tch! Those guys were useless after all! -After Chris has said that, Maria, Shirabe and Kirika all shifted their eyes towards her as they got a little irritated but Chris did not know that they were looking at her-

Tsubasa: Percentage in strength?

Elfnein: They..Are more fearsome than any other enemy that you girls have fought together.

Tsubasa: What?!

Chris: Huh?! The hell does that mean?! How are they much more stronger than we are?

Elfnein: I did a thorough scan of the three relics: Diablos, Blade of Kusanagi and Carnwennan. They have full control of their relics and the relics will only activate on their command, so no one else can take hold of their relics, its like a locking mechanism.

Chris: What's your point?

Elfnein: Because they have full control of their relics, they are capable of creating more destruction than you can.

Tsubasa: More destruction than us?

Elfnein: We all know the one Symphogear user that is powerful enough to break the laws of logic itself and that is Tachibana Hibiki-san.

Genjuro: Take a look at this footage. -He would then press a button on a remote as the screen behind him played back the battle between Soran and Hibiki as Soran defeated Hibiki without breaking a sweat as Hibiki had activated her Ignite Module- Even for Hibiki-kun, while she was in her Ignite mode, she was unable to defeat the one male user who did not activate any special abilities.

Chris: Y'all sure is because he's stronger and not because that idiot lost control of herself that made her movements more predictable to her opponent?

Elfnein: Not possible, Hibiki-san's moves are all way too fast to react to in time, this male user known as Tatebayashi Soran who is currently under Miku-san's custody is extremely powerful. Even more powerful than Satoru Jin, the leader of the group.

Chris: Hah! He seemed weak like a peach during yesterday's test! That Jin guy or whatever his name is also weak! Just a few bullets and a few rockets from me and he's already down to the ground! Pathetic!

Maria: That is because they had no choice but to do nothing during the test! -She said it furiously as she slammed her hand on the table strongly as everyone turned their attention to Maria-

Tsubasa: M-Maria, calm down..

Maria: I will not sit by here and listen to you talk about them like as if they are just guinea pigs!

Tsubasa:...

Chris: And what do you propose we should do, huh?! Set them free?! What if they went out there and attack the city?! What will do then?! You just found out that they are much more powerful than we are and who knows! I bet they are even more skilled than us too! If we let them roam around the city doing whatever the hell they want to do, we'll regret it! They might turn and attack the whole city and maybe the world! Now that we have 3 out of the 6 with us! We have the upperhand! We can learn whatever we want about them, get information from them and stop them! Then lock them up!

Tsubasa: Yukine..

Kirika: You're starting to sound like .

Chris: Eh?

Kirika: I can't deal with this anymore, desu. -She broke the glass that she held with her barehand and stood up from her seat and walked out of the conference room with Shirabe and Maria-

Genjuro: W-Where are you three going?

Maria: We do not want to be part of your experimentations with the guys! We don't torture or kill people! We save them and change them! You've just become just as bad as FIS. -She said before she left as she would then walk out of the room-

Genjuro: We've become just as bad as FIS..?

Tsubasa: She's not wrong. What we are doing is not exactly a good thing either. Perhaps we should let the guys free as long as they will give us their word that they will not do anything rash.

Genjuro: Maybe.

Chris: Are you guys insane?! What if the three went back to the other three that we can't find?! What happens then?! Like what Senpai told us before! They're known as the Order Patch! They will take control of the world to create "order". What if their order is not peace but destruction?!

Elfnein: That is a possibility that we cannot look away.

Genjuro: -He would then scratch the back of his head as he was thinking of what to do with the guys- Then why don't we let the guys free but they will be under watched by the girls?

Tsubasa: What do you mean?

Genjuro: Like with Tatebayashi with Miku-kun, she watches over him and makes sure nothing bad happens, perhaps we'll let either Maria-kun or the other watch the other males?

Tsubasa: I guess that should be all right, for better security.

Chris: What if they get attacked by them by surprised?!

Tsubasa: So far, the guys don't seem cunning, they haven't broken any rules either, except for the short one, he retaliated and went straight for Kohinata instead.

Elfnein: However that is because of a personal matter, we can't really blame him for that.

Chris: I-I guess you're right but why was he so close with her anyway?

Tsubasa: Maybe they knew each other for quite sometime now?

Genjuro: Or perhaps they are lovers.

Chris: L-L-Lovers?! No way! Miku's not the sort that would...Actually..Yeah, they might actually be dating..

Elfnein: Let's not get too serious about Miku-san's problems, right now, we must inform Maria-san and the others.

-Hours later after Maria, Shirabe and Kirika were informed that two out of the three girls will keep watch on one of each of the captive male, Kirika had decided that she will watch over Haruka but Shirabe and Maria were debating on who should take care of Jin-

Kirika: Desu..Can't you both hurry up?!

Shirabe: K-Kiri-chan, this is not easy..

Maria: Hmmm..

Kirika: Shouldn't Shirabe take care of Jin-san desu? I mean, she's her brother after all.

Maria: Yeah but not blood related.

Kirika: So you want a guy to live with you desu?

Maria: ! -She would then blush madly as she crossed her arms and looked away from Kirika- W-What?! N-No! Of course not! T-That would be too inappropriate for me..

Kirika: Then Shirabe gets to take care of him desu, cus she doesn't see any problem in staying with a guy, desu!

Maria: F-Fine..But I guess it should be all right since they're siblings after all.

Kirika: Isn't that great, Shirabe~? Oh? Shirabe? Desu? -She was talking to Shirabe as Kirika would then smile as she noticed that Shirabe was blushing and was a little nervous- Oho~

Shirabe: L-Let's just go get them. -The three girls would then walk out of the base to meet up with Jin and Haruka and as the three saw the two waiting outside the gate are and were sitting down on the bench, the girls can't help but feel depressed at the sight of the two being so lifeless after getting tested on for days. The three would then approach the guys- N-Nii-san? Are you all right?

Jin: Huh? Y-Yeah..I uh..I was just spacing out.. -He said as he forced a smile as he didn't want to worry Shirabe but his body was shaking a little. Maria who was behind Shirabe had noticed that was body shaking as she can't help but worry about Jin even more so. As for Kirika, she would hold onto Haruka's hand as she stood in front of him and looked at him as she saw his left eye was completely white as he was partially blind-

Kirika: H-Haruka..? Are you all right, desu..?

Haruka:...-He said nothing as he would nod slowly without showing much energy but held onto her hand-

Kirika: -She then felt bad for Haruka as she would pat Haruka's head softly and hug him. After the hug, she would look at him with a smile on her face as she tried to cheer him up- From now on, I'll take care of you desu! You can always rely on me, desu! How about we go have some lunch? Is there anything you're craving for, desu?

Haruka: -He shook his head slowly as he had nothing that he wanted-

Kirika:..Ramen? -She tilted her head slightly as she looked up at him when he stood up as Haruka's eyes widened slightly as there was sign of him being interested in what she just said- Hehe, so it's ramen then~ -She held onto his hand tightly and pulled him with a big smile on her face as she waved at the other three and went ahead to the city with Haruka-

Maria: I think I'll go and see how Miku is going, what about you two?

Shirabe: I-I don't know..Nii-san? Is there anything that you want to do? Now that you're free and all..

Jin: No, nothing in mind..

Maria: ...I-I'll call you guys later to check on you two, take care okay? -She said with a calm smile on her face as she left Shirabe and Jin as she went to the city to visit Miku and Soran-

-Shirabe watched Jin being half dead as she would then hold his hand softly as he would then look up at Shirabe as he was sitting down and was wondering what she wanted to do-

Shirabe: Let's go home, Nii-san.

Jin: Home?

Shirabe: Yeah, we get to live together now, I had the commander provide us with a new apartment for just the two of us.

-Jin smiled slightly as he was a little but was still shaking as he held onto Shirabe's hand as he would then get up from the bench and followed Shirabe back to their new apartment. Moments later when the two arrived to their new apartment, Jin looked around the large apartment and saw the large living room as it had a lot of space even when its fully furnished and the two have their own separate rooms to sleep in a large kitchen with a dining room as well-

Jin: This..Is our new home?

Shirabe: Yup, from now on we'll be l-living together, like before when we were still very young. -After Shirabe had said that, Jin was surprised to hear her say that as his surprised look then became a happy and heart warming smile as his hand stopped shaking as he looked at Shirabe with a satisfied and relieved look on his face. After Shirabe noticed his pleased smile, she would then feel a little sad inside as she would then quickly pull him to one of the big bags in the living room as she would then turn on the air conditioner and then hug him tightly as her face was on his stomach and from the hug, Jin fell back onto the bean bag as he was sitting on it with Shirabe hugging her as he would then hug her warmly as well- It's great to see you again, Nii-san..

Jin: And it's great to see you too, Shirabe. -As Shirabe was hugging him, a drop of tear came down from her eye as she had recalled the same warm hug that she felt when she was a baby which was nostalgic- Shirabe? W-What's wrong?

Shirabe: Just..Let me hug you a little more..

Jin: Okay..

Shirabe: Nii-san?

Jin: Yes?

Shirabe: If there is something that you don't have but you want it, what would it be?

Jin: A family. -Shirabe would then look up at Jin to see him smile as she would then held his arm and placed his hand on her cheek as she passionately smiled at him as she chuckled softly at him, as Jin saw her smile so innocently and chuckle cutely, he blushed a little as he skipped a heartbeat as he would then turn her to the side as the two would then roll off of the bean bag and was on the carpet as both of their heads were on top of pillows that were on the floor, the two would not let go of each other as they embraced each other and hugged tightly as the two would then slowly doze off-

-Hours later the two then woke up from napping as it was almost past noon, the two would then sat up as they both yawned after just waking up as Shirabe leaned her head on Jin's arm-

Jin: Why don't you go take a shower? I'll go make us something to eat.

Shirabe: Eh? N-No! No! I'll do the cooking, Nii-san! You need to rest!

Jin: Eh? But I'm the oldest-

Shirabe: No! No Nii-san! I said I'll do the cooking! You go and take a nice warm bath while I prepare lunch, okay?

Jin: A-Are you sure? I don't want to trouble you too much though..

Shirabe: It's fine, I want to this, Nii-san.

Jin: W-Well, if you say so. -He would smile at her as he would then head to the bathroom to bathe as Shirabe would then head to the kitchen to prepare the meal, after she prepared a quick meal and as it was cooking, Jin was still in the bathroom as he was still relaxing, Shirabe got a little curious as she would then head to the bathroom and noticed his used clothes in the laundry basket, she would blush and take a deep breath as she would slowly put her hand into the laundry basket and pull out whatever she touched first and the first thing she pulled out was his boxers as she would blush madly as her eyes widened, she would hold onto his boxers tightly as she was about to put them close to her nose but then quickly reconsidered as she put it back into the laundry basket and took out his shirt as she would then smell his shirt for a moment and she was smelling, Jin then came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waists as he was surprised to see her in the changing room that was outside the bathroom as he would simply smile at her innocently while Shirabe would blush madly- H-Hi there..

Shirabe: I-It's not what you think! I-I was just making sure if you needed any more new clothes!

Jin: Don't we both get new clothes? And weren't they paid by the place you work at?

Shirabe: O-Oh yeah! I forgot, hehe! -She would then notice that he was topless and saw the packs on his stomach as her whole face turned completely red as a cherry as she would then quickly ran out of the changing room- I-I'm sorry!

Jin: Eh? -He was a little confused as he would then just nod along and get changed into his house clothes. As Shirabe was in the kitchen, she would then realised that she was still holding onto his used shirt, her heart was beating rapidly as she would then smell it one more time-

Shirabe: S-So this is what..Nii-san smells like...

Jin: Shirabe? You can use the bathroom now if you want, I can watch over the stove for you. -He said as he walked out of the changing room to only see that she was smelling his shirt, the two would then look at each for a long minute as they would blush slightly as they both looked at each other- I-If you like that shirt, y-you can keep it if you want..

Shirabe: I-It's not what you think! I-I was just making sure if it smells!

Jin: D-Do I smell that bad?

Shirabe: No! No! Of course not, Nii-san! You smell nice!

Jin: I smell nice?

Shirabe: -She gasped and covered her mouth after she had realised what she had just said as she got embarrassed as she would then run into the changing room to get a quick shower and close the door and locked it, she would then speak to herself softly- W-What is the matter with me today..?

-After Shirabe had finished taking a quick shower, she would come out to see the food was prepared and that Jin was siting on one of the dining seats as he was sleeping, Shirabe chuckled softly as she took out her phone and took of a picture of him dozing off as she would then get flustered a little as she moved her face a little closer to his as he would then turn to her with his eyes opened as both of their nose would then touch each other, the two would blush as Jin would smile at her while Shirabe quickly pulled away from him as she got embarrassed and looked away as she then sit in front of him as the two would then eat together. After the two had finished their meals and after they both cleaned up the dishes together, the two would sit together on the floor as they laid down on top of the pillows as they were both watching the TV together as they were both leaning on each other's arm-

Jin: Shirabe?

Shirabe: Hmm?

Jin: Have you ever fallen in love before?

Shirabe: -She would look at him as she blushed slightly- Eh? M-Maybe?

Jin: With who?

Shirabe: I-I'm not gonna say..

Jin: A-All right..

Shirabe: If I say who it was, i-it's just gonna feel so weird..

Jin: I-Is it that commander guy? The huge red haired man?

Shirabe: What?! N-No! Not him! Never him!

Jin: Oh okay.

Shirabe: H-H-Have you ever had your f-f-first kiss?

Jin: Me? N-No..I've never been in a relationship before..

Shirabe: I-If you had to pick a girl you know, who would you pick to be your girlfriend?

Jin: You.

Shirabe: Eh? -She would blush madly as she looked at him nervously- M-Me?

Jin: Yes.

Shirabe: N-Not Maria?

Jin: Maria? I will admit that she's beautiful and kind but I can't really see myself dating her because she intimidates me cause of her looks.

Shirabe: I-I see..Then when is your birthday?

Jin: 12th of July.

Shirabe: 12th of..-She would then look at the calendar as it says "13th of July", her eyes widened as she looked back and put her hands on her mouth as she had just realised that his birthday was yesterday- Y-Yesterday?!

Jin: Mmhm,

Shirabe: W-Why didn't you say anything?

Jin: Well...I was too hurt to say anything and I was tested on during the whole day so...

Shirabe: -She then recalled the test he had with Chris and Elfnein as she then felt bad as she would then hold his hand look up at him as Jin would then look to his side and look at her- J-Just this once, c-can I request for something?

Jin: Yeah of course, what is it?

Shirabe: I-I'll give you my first if you give me yours!

Jin: K-Kiss? -He got flustered as he face turned red-

-Shirabe nodded slowly as her face was completely red as she looked up at him, Jin would look at her closely as he was blushing as much as she was. She moved up onto his body, holding on his shoulders, Jin would then close his eyes and let her lead as she closed her eyes as well and leaned forward, pressing her body against his as she landed a soft kiss on his lips. As the two were kissing, Jin would have his hands on her waists as she would then wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him even more deeply, a second later the two would then pull away from each other slowly as the line of their saliva on both of their lips was visible as the two were blushing madly and were looking at each other closely as they were both breathing heavily as well-

Shirabe: T-This is just between us, okay?

Jin: O-Of course..

...

Shirabe: D-Do you want to go again..?

Jin: Eh?

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. Chapter 11:- Spike

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 11:- Spike

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

-In the early of the night, a crack appeared under the tower of Tokyo as a large spike then rose from the crack as it pierced through Tokyo tower from the bottom up as the large coloured spike was over a few 400 meters tall and it glowed brightly. With the appearance of the spike, the whole went on full alert as sirens started to sound as the civilians quickly ran out from their homes and evacuated-

Elfnein: Detecting Noise activity in the main city of Tokyo!

Genjuro: How many?

Fujitaka: Numbers are increasing rapidly! 100..200..300..400..

Genjuro: W-What?!

Fujitaka: In 10 seconds, there are more than over a thousand Noise signatures!

Genjuro: Get the girls to role out! Immediately!

-Moments after Chris, Tsubasa, Maria, Shirabe and Kirika went out to fight the Noise during the night, they had noticed the large spike in the center of the city as it towers everything in sight and over hundreds to thousands of Noise were coming out of the Spike-

Kirika: There's no end to them desu!

Chris: More meat for us to grind! -She smirked as she aimed her crossbow at a giant Noise and destroyed it-

-Shirabe was singing the song "Melodious Moonlight" as she was fighting the Noise and was cornered by a large number of them but then spun around with her buzz saws on her skirt and hair as she cut through the swarm-

"Giza×2ジェノサイド 尖った回転音

泣いたって許さないから

小っちゃいってナメないで

電ノコは一番痛いのUnderstand?

心なぜかシンクロを拒絶する

でも温もる

二人だけの愛の旋律

月はいつでも自分だけじゃ輝けないの

二人で一つだよ

KIZUNA束ね重ね合おう

｢大好き｣がね…溢れる

支え合って強くなろう

Heartの形状が分析不可能で

触れるもの傷つけそうだよ

Knifeよりするどい痛みなら

誰かに与えたくない

分かり合いたい信じるモノ増やしたい

背伸びじゃなくて

真の力手に入れるなら

共に駆けようこの魂すべてを焦がし

一緒に戦おう

絶対勇気失くさずに

乗り越えよう明日へ

手を離さないWe have a dream

光も闇も番う調べ

見せようよ奇跡の歌を

二人だけの愛の旋律

月はいつでも自分だけじゃ輝けないの

二人で一つだよ

KIZUNA束ね重ね合おう

｢大好き｣がね…溢れる

支え合って強くなろう"

Chris: Just what the hell is that thing?! -She then activated her Megadeth as she would then launch a barrage of missiles at the tower but a large number of Noise sacrificed themselves to protect the tower- Tch!

Tsubasa: It must be a sort of Hive Mind!

Maria: We never encountered this sort of thing before! We need Hibiki's power here!

Chris: Forget it! If that idiot ran on us! The chance of her coming back to us is just as low as her score in her exam! Whoah! -A giant Noise would then pin Chris down and destroyed her weapons as it was about to devour her, Chris would look to the side to see the others but they were too preoccupied with the large numbers of Noise around them as they didn't have time to save her, Chris panicked as she thought she was gonna die but before the Noise was about to devour her, a giant black armoured scorpion knocked the Noise away as it stood above her- W-What? -The scorpion would then walk away and turn back to look at Chris as it would then make a shrill like sound at her as Chris would then turn to her back as her eyes widened at the sight of over more than a few hundred thousand gold bots that were running towards her as they were holding onto guns and swords, she also saw giant mechanical insects like Scorpions, Mantises, beetles, centipedes, snakes and tarantulas running towards her, Chris quickly take aim and pointed her guns at them but they ignored her as they went after the Noise and attacked them as she was confused and all of the other female Symphogear users were also confused as they looked around and wondered why the bots were fighting with them and not against them- W-Why?

Kirika: W-What's going on desu?!

-The Scorpion would then speak as it was the sound of Kinji speaking in a deeper tone-

Kinji: We may be enemies but we have one common foe. -The large black scorpion would then tun its attention to the spike as everyone else looked at it-

Tsubasa: You think your bots will be able to stop it?

Kinji: Nope, they can only provide us with the support we need. They can't destroy the Spike, only we can.

Tsubasa: Where are the other two users?

Kinji: Right here with us.

-A 10 meter length ground dragon-like beast crawled out of the manhole as its face part would then open up as it started breathing fire as it burnt the Noise in the area-

Tsubasa: W-What is that?!

Kinji: The Demon that was part of the Mirror of Amaterasu! Ayumu! Where's Aozora?

-A giant white snake slithered across the roads as it was crushing Noise by Noise with its body as it would then hiss at the swarm and spit out its venom at the Noise, melting them away-

Kinji: Never mind then.

Kirika: D-Desu..

-The sound of a powerful roar was then heard from afar as a large three headed dog then landed on top of Kirika as she would look up to see that it was Haruka in his Cerberus form-

Kirika: H-Haruka! W-Why?! Y-You should be evacuating desu!

-A giant Noise appeared before the group as it was about to smash its arm onto them but before it could hit them, Soran flew in and destroyed the giant with a single punch as he would then land in front of the group after destroying the giant-

Chris: Y-You..

Soran; Don't ask.

-The sound of large mechanical footsteps was then heard as a deep shrilling growl was heard behind the group as they turned their attention to see Jin in his mechanical dragon form along with Hibiki standing on top of his head-

Tsubasa: T-Tachibana?

Shirabe: Nii-san! You should not be here!

-Jin's head rose as Hibiki jumped off of his head as Jin would then roar loudly and powerfully as the glass windows around them would then shatter as the Noise all then stopped moving from hearing the sound of the mighty thunderous roar-

Chris: To think you'd show your dumbass face back here.

Hibiki: Now that's just mean, I just needed some time to think. -She then look ahead and saw Soran as he would then walk up to her as Hibiki got a little nervous as she was afraid but Soran would then hold onto her hands and look up at her-

Soran: We fight together, not each other. Not anymore..

-Hibiki was shocked to hear him say that as she would then pet his head with a big smile on her face as she would then nod-

Hibiki: Right! Symphogear users! It's time to get rid of the pest!

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	12. Chapter 12:- Unity

Superb Song of the Valkyries: Symphogear IND

戦姫絶唱シンフォギアIND

(Senki Zesshō Shinfogia IND)

(IND: Infinity Drive)

Chapter 12:- Unity

Theme song: Anti-Phon - Nana Mizuki

Ending Song: SUPER MAN - Nana Mizuki

/NOTE: This is a standalone series! This has no connection with any other Symphogear Fan fictions!/

-Alca-Noise were surrounding the users as they were fighting through the swarms-

Chris: Tch! Bloody Hell! There's just too many of them! Hey! Don't you have an army of robots?! Why can't they fight for us?! -She yelled loudly to Kinji as he was too busy to reply back to her as he was fighting the Noise- Hmph, not even an answer..

Soran: Leave him be, he's been stressed out lately. -He said as he raised his left leg up high as she would then slam his left heel onto the ground as it caused the buildings to start falling on top of the Noise-

Hibiki: That's just not fair..

Soran: With a little more practice, you can be just as powerful as me or even more greater than I am. -He said as he looked at Hibiki-

Hibiki: Really?

Soran: Only if your Teacher is better than me then that might be possible.

Hibiki: Eh? W-What does that mean?!

-Jin would fly around the city as he set fire to the roads that were swarmed by Noise while Haruka resonated to the animals around him as he mutated many of them into monsters as they would then start attacking the Noise without disintegrating while Haruka and Ayumu were fighting the giant Alca-Noises at the back-

Maria: W-What should we do?!

Soran: Our main target is the Alca-Spike. -He calmly said to them as he pointed at the giant Noise Tower while he crushed a Noise in his hands-

Kirika: A-Alca-Spike?

Shirabe: What is that?

Soran: It's what we guys call when a Noise hive appears. Noise Hives are mostly called spikes and that is an Alca-Spike, it will continuously create Alca-Noise till the whole world is filled with them.

Tsubasa: Then we should eradicate it!

Soran: Easier said than done. Their numbers get in our way, even with Kinji's army of bots on our side, we're still outnumbered by a few hundred thousand.

Maria: Ugh, then what is your plan then?

Soran: Jin! Haruka! Operation: High Tide!

-Cerberus looked back Soran as he transformed back into his Human form and teleported to the roof of a building that was not far from them while everyone else turned their attention to Jin as he landed in front of them, his armour started to break and fall apart as he was starting to show scales and flesh and once all of the metal parts came off of him, it revealed that the mighty Dragon expanded it's wings and roared powerfully into the air as it breathed its fire and stared down at everyone down below-

Hibiki: W-What are you going to do?

Soran: The three of us will directly destroy the Spike, we've done it a few times in the past after all.

Hibiki: Y-You guys..

Soran: Jin is gonna fly Haruka and I up there and he will create an opening for the two of us then Haruka will act as the decoy for the Noise while I strike the heart.

Kirika: T-Then what should we do desu?

Kinji: -He turned back and crawled over to them in his scorpion form and looked down at the girls with his eyes- Do nothing to get in their way.

Kirika: D-Desu..

Hibiki: No! I want to help too!

Tsubasa: So do I!

Kirika: Desu!

Shirabe: For Nii-san!

Maria: N-Nii-san?

Chris: Great..

Shirabe:..I-I uh... -She blushed madly as she got embarrassed and looked away from them while Jin turned back to look at Shirabe as he was a little embarrassed as well as he would then shake his head and turn his attention to the Spike-

Soran: Fine, come along then.

Chris: I'm coming with too!

Maria: M-Me three!

Soran:...Okay cool. All right Jin, today you'll be a School Bus all right?

-Jin would start moving his wings as the girls along with Haruka and Soran were on his back while the other three stayed back and fought the Alca-Noise in the ground-

Haruka: Jin can't..Sing..

Soran: That's right! We need some unison singing here!

Kirika: Desu! Desu! Shirabe!

Shirabe: Right!

Chris: Hell no! You kids watch and learn from pros!

-Hibiki would then take a deep breath as she exhaled and pumped her fists while Tsubasa drew out her sword and pointed it at the Spike while holding it with both of her hands and Chris drew out both of her gattling guns and aimed them at the Spike as the three would then start to sing the song "RADIANT FORCE"-

"The beginning of a song and the beginning of this beat

The resounding sound of hope

Says to "never give up on life"

The dawn of this heated dream

Bursts through to this miracle

That holds no lies

In order to grasp something with these hands

You probably won't be able to pass it just by waiting

In order to protect somethings with these hands

They will ignite the tomorrow

Due to the heat that becomes a spark

Now let's pull the trigger for a new era

It's the countdown to a legendary future

You are not flying alone as

What lies beyond the past is what we will overcome

We will make history blossom

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light

Slash through to see the unseen day

Nothing can be considered impossible

We have never had so much strength in our hearts

We'll definitely, definitely, definitely slash through everything

Even if the darkness threatens to suck me in

Even if our blood hurts like tears

The place we belong to is waiting for us

Uniting to protect this promise

The manifestation of courage is a miracle

Hope, prayer, carries every burden

For a earnest song that is serious

Makes me not afraid of pain and nothing at all

May my body boil and burn

So we can brandish the lightning

In the darkness

When we meet, we laugh then cry

Let's make the blaze of life burn together

Scream with your five senses

Love can easily be called

"A dazzling and brilliant testimony of friendship"

Bundle the bonds into one heart

Let the sound of hope resound in the air

It says to "never give up on believing"

Sing about the chances that aren't zero

Fly because within this miracle

There is light"

-As the trio was singing, Jin began to glow brightly as he then breathed his flames into the Alca-Noise that were charging towards the group in the air-

Haruka: Boost. -He said as he looked at Kirika as Kirika nodded and held the end of the handle of her scythe as Haruka stood on the blade of the scythe as Kirika began to spin around as she would then toss Haruka up into the air- Hyaaa! Go desu! -As Haruka got high up into the sky, the Noise would then fly towards him and would try to attack him but he would then spin around as his scarfs and cloths around his joints would then glow bright blue as they became sharp as Haruka then created a mini tornado and cut all of the Noise that got close to him, Kirika looked back to see him as her eyes were focused on him-

Kirika: Whoa...T-That's so cool desu!

-Maria would then charge up a beam from her swords and used her HORIZON†CANNON and fired a powerful beam right at the Spike, causing it to explode slightly but it wasn't enough, Chris would then fire a barrage of missiles at it as she used her Megadeth Party while Tsubasa summoned a barrage of swords to rain down on the Spike as she used her One Thousand Tears ability and as the Spike was hit by the shots, it was getting damaged, it was then Shirabe went ahead and carried both Hibiki and Soran with her saws as she flew up into the air and toss them closer to the Spike-

Soran: For Earth!

Hibiki: For Unity! -She pulled her gauntlet back as it charged up its flames from the inside while Soran's gauntlet transformed into a blade as he slashed directly at the Spike while Hibiki punched it powerfully, causing the Spike to disintegrate after taking too much damage as Soran landed on the ground first while Hibiki was falling- Whoaa! Ahh! -Soran opened his arms slightly as Hibiki landed in his arms as he was princess-carrying her and Hibiki had quickly wrapped her arms around his neck as she had her eyes closed as she thought was still falling, she'd then open her eyes to see Soran was next to her as he was looking at her with a blank expression on his face but he would then smile at her innocently as Hibiki blushed at the sight of his smile and quickly got off of his arms and looked away as she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head- L-Looks like we did it.

Soran: Yup. -He said as he was looking around and he saw the Alca-Noise were disintegrating as well. He would then quickly jump back as he got into a battle position as Hibiki wondered what's wrong as she turned back to see Chris aiming her guns at Soran-

Hibiki: Wha-?! Chris-chan! What are you doing?! They're not our enemies!

Chris: They are. We just made a temporary truce until we got rid of the Spike and now that it's gone, I'm gonna finish what I should have done a long time ago...Getting rid of the Blade of Kusanagi. -The giant black scorpion would then charge towards Chris and then try to grab her with its pincers but Chris quickly dodged it as she got into a safe distance- The hell?!

Kinji: If you want an opponent, I'll gladly be your opponent, Chris-chan. -Kinji said as he transformed back into his human form and was in his gear armour as he had a different armour from before as this time he had a bright yellow hoodie and his googles were gone and were switched out with large headphones instead. Two large mechanical scorpions rose from the ground behind Kinji as they stared at Chris while a Mantis flew over the buildings and stood on top one of the roofs of the buildings and looked down at Chris as a giant Tarantula appeared behind Chris and a giant gold stag beetle was also next to the Mantis as it looked down at her- If you think you can overpower Heracles, I'd like to see you try.

Chris: Hmph! -She'd then withdraw her weapons and deactivated her gear as she would then cross her arms and look away from Kinji as she pouted while Kinji smiled and chuckled softly as he thought that she was cute for a moment- Why are you laughing?

Kinji: I just thought you were cute.

Chris: Wha-?! -She'd then blush madly- G-Go to hell you jerk!

-Everyone would then gather around while Jin and Soran was still in their armour while the other male users were not-

Jin: It is time, we must take our leave.

Maria: Eh? Y-You're leaving? You're not going to stay or join us? We can fight together! As a team!

Ayumu: Your offer is generous but we have our own fate and our own missions to complete.

Aozora: You got that right, but hey, ummm..Kazanari-san..? Maybe next time when we meet again, instead of being enemies, why don't we become friends? I'd love to take a few lessons from you too!

Tsubasa: -She'd chuckle softly and smile at Aozora with a calm and passionate look on her face as she nodded- Anytime and call me, Tsubasa. Okay?

Aozora: T-Tsubasa-senpai!

Tsubasa: Yes?

Chris: She's acting very womanly for some reason..

Hibiki: Aww~ Chris-chan~ Take the hint~

Chris: What?

Hibiki: Oh forget it.

Kirika: W-What about you Haruka? Where are you going?

Haruka: Home. To rest and play some games.

Kirika: I-I see desu... -She looked down as she got a little depressed as Haruka patted her head softly-

Hibiki: W-What about you Soran? Where will you go?

Soran: Somewhere, but you'll find out soon enough.

Hibiki: Eh? I-Is that some sort of riddle or something?

Soran: Take your time to find out~

Hibiki: Eh?!

Maria: Jin! How about you?

Jin: I... -Soran would then smack Jin's back lightly as Jin walked forward a little as he looked back and saw Soran giving him a thumbs up for support- I'm staying.

Maria: W-What? Y-You..You're staying?

Jin: Yeah! -He nodded with a smile on his face as he then turned his attention to the person behind Maria as the sun began to rise from behind Maria and from the sun rise, Jin's eyes widened at the sight of Shirabe crying as the young girl would rub her eyes with her sleeves but she wouldn't stop crying as she looked at Jin- Shirabe..

Shirabe: -She'd then run towards Jin and hugged him tightly with her small frail body and rubbed her face on his shirt as Jin would hug her back and smile- W-Where will you stay from now on..?

Jin: Do you even need to ask? -He asked as Shirabe would then look up at him as she was still hugging him and was a little confused as Jin would wipe off the tears off of her eyes slowly and smiled at her and looked at her in the eye as Shirabe's eyes then widened after realising what he meant as she hugged him even more tightly than before-

Kinji: Now isn't that cute?

Chris: What about you, blondie? Where are you going?

Kinji: I can't live with Kirika-chan, she has Haruka anyway.

Kirika: Desu? Why me?

Kinji: We're siblings desu.

All the girls except Shirabe: EEEHHH?!

Kirika: W-We're siblings?!

Kinji: Desu.

Kirika: Blood related siblings?!

Kinji: Desu desu.

Kirika: Prove it desu!

Kinji: -He took out a photograph of the two of them together when Kirika was a baby while Kinji was a young little boy as he was carrying her and was smiling at the camera while Kirika was crying- The X Hairpin actually belonged to me, I gave to you on your first birthday.

Kirika: Eh..? S-So you're..

Chris: No wonder you two are alike.

Kirika: W-What do you mean by that?

Chris: He acts like you when he's pissed off, very irrational and when he's calm and happy, he's energetic like you.

Kinji: We only met twice..

Chris: I can tell from the look on your face, you dumbass.

Kinji: Oh~? You were looking at my face, huh~? -He smug at her as Chris blushed and turned away-

Kirika: So you're my brother desu.. B-But what are you going to do now?

Kinji: My own things, I'll stop by to visit but only when I'm free~

Kirika: Desu~!

-Within the passing hours, Shirabe and Jin were at their apartment as Shirabe was feeding some food to Jin while Maria visited the two to hang out with Jin but she pouted as she watched the two acted all in love to each other. As for Kirika and Haruka, the two were sleeping on the couch together as Kirika was on top of Haruka's body. Ayumu was at the base of S.O.N.G as he was doing some research with Elfnein and the two were chatting with each other happily. In the Kazanari household, Aozora was sitting in front of Tsubasa's father as he introduced himself to the adult while Tsubasa was embarrassed by Aozora as she can't help but blush madly while her father continuously glare at Aozora as the young man kept on complimenting his daughter. Chris and Kinji hanged out together as the two went out to play games and eat together often although Chris would constantly push him away whenever he gets close to her on purpose. Back at Hibiki and Miku's apartment..-

Hibiki: I'm home~ I had to explain the whole situation to Master about why I ran away for the past few days-..? -She looked around and saw no one was at the door to greet her, she looked down and saw another pair of shoes there- Visitors? Maybe it's one of Miku's friends! -Hibiki then heard the sound of Miku chuckling softly as Hibiki got excited and ran to the living room excitedly- Miku~! I wanna play too-... -She stopped moving as she froze and her face froze with the big smile on her face as she saw Miku pinning Soran down on top of the pillows, Miku would then look back and saw Hibiki as she just smiled at her and then looked back at Soran as she would slowly wrap her arms around Soran's neck-

Soran: S-She's gonna watch...

Miku: Wouldn't it be more exciting~? -She was blushing as she smiled at Soran as Hibiki would then quickly ran over to the two and pulled Miku away from Soran and grabbed Soran with her arms- Wha-?! H-Hibiki! What are you doing?!

Hibiki: I should be asking you that! What are you trying to do to him?! -She held him closely as Soran's face was on Hibiki's chest- He's too young to be doing that sort of thing!

Miku: H-He's 18 years old..

Hibiki: Eh? T-Then that would mean that he's...Older than the both of us..? -She asked as she looked down and saw Soran was blushing madly as he looked away but did not resist as his face was on her chest as Hibiki would then blush madly as she shouted softly and tossed Soran back to Miku- Ahh! I-I'm sorry!

-Miku would then grab Soran and hugged the young short male as she had her cheeks on top of his head as Miku smiled at Hibiki-

Miku: He's cute isn't he?

Hibiki: Eh..? -She then looked at Soran's embarrassed expression as he didn't do anything as he was blushing madly, Hibiki then saw how innocent he was as she blushed a little and smiled as she poked his nose- Hope we can get along, neighbour~

Soran:...

Miku: Let's put cat ears on him.

Soran: !

Hibiki: Oh! That would look cute on him!

Soran: Someone please help me..

-THE END-


End file.
